Quédate a mi Lado
by LindenCorina15
Summary: Dos guerreros son encontrados por una joven de 16 años; Uno muerto y otro gravemente herido. Recurriendo a las oscuras magias de su hermana, Monika salvará de la muerte a aquel que ella conoce y que justamente en el pasado, le salvó la vida a ella...
1. Intercambio de Lugares

Título: **Quédate a mi Lado**

Autora: LindenCorina15

Fandom: Original, Fantasía,

Disclaimer: La historia es 100% original de mí. Ha sido creada a base de un sueño. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, o alguna otra obra, es mera coincidencia.

Advertencias: **Lemon** (sexo explícito entre los personajes), **Muerte de personaje **(Sí. Habrá algunos que morirán. Sea bueno o malo),** Violencia** (peleas, guerras o cualquier acto de golpes sangrientos),** Violación** (Exactamente. Algunos personajes serán despojados de su virginidad o abusados sexualmente sin su consentimiento),** Zoofilia** (Como lo leyeron. Habrá _escenas_ explicitas entre humanos-criaturas) por lo tanto, si no te gusta o te sientes incómodo con esto, es simple: No lo leas.

Summary: Dos guerreros son encontrados por una joven de 16 años; Uno muerto y otro gravemente herido. Recurriendo a las oscuras magias de su hermana, la joven Monika salvará de la muerte a aquel que ella conoce y que justamente en el pasado, le salvó la vida a ella. Un amor puro e inocente es lo que ella siente por aquel guerrero, pero… ¿sentirá él lo mismo por ella, o elegirá a la hechicera que le cautivó con sus misteriosos ojos turquesas y que es destinada a grandes poderes?

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Intercambio de Lugares**

**Nota: (1) – **Esta historia me pertenece. Cualquier intento de plagio, será denunciado.

**(2)** – Es una historia **MA**, o sea, para mayores de 18. Si no te gusta, prefieres algo más acuerdo a tu edad o te sientes incomodo, es muy simple: No leas.

** (3)** – Entre – "…" – Pensamientos

Entre –… – Diálogos y escenas.

_Cursiva: Cartas._

**~•~~•~~•~~•~**

**_Siglo XVIII_**

**_Reino Unido, 1789_**

**_Finales de Junio, 9:26am_**

―"Monika, has esto; Monika, ve a hacer aquello; Monika, no hagas eso. ¡Qué fastidio! ¡Me trata como si fuese mi madre! ¿Por qué ella simplemente no hace por sí misma sus cosas?"

Ella caminó por los senderos del bosque de Norwich, apartando arbustos y rodeando árboles. Necesitaba ciertas hierbas que su hermana Leia le pidió; Ignoró el hecho de que por otro sendero Leia también buscaba otras plantas. Ella era su hermana mayor, tan sólo por 10 años, pero como toda hermana menor, consideraba a Leia su imagen a seguir, a pesar de que en su opinión, Leia se pasaba de mandona.

Ambas vivían solas en un castillo a varios kilómetros de distancia y totalmente alejado de la sociedad. Eran, prácticamente, unas ermitañas en aquel reino bajo el mandato de Jorge III. Nunca iban a fiestas de lores, y era más por decisión de Leia que por otra cosa. Sin embargo, Monika entendía porque Leia no quería que tuviesen contacto con el resto del mundo…

Leia era una hechicera.

Era la 5ta tataranieta de Merlín, y su descendiente más reciente.

Monika comprendía la gravedad del asunto, y el peligro que podría correr Leia si el resto del mundo se enteraba que era diferente, a parte del hecho de que Leia tenía que proteger la entrada a Silmoonwind _(Sil-mun-went),_ el mundo donde criaturas místicas convivían en un plano completamente distinto al humano. Merlín había ocultado aquel mundo de ninfas, druidas, hadas, gnomos, e incluso dragones, de los ojos y conocimiento mortal. Solo personas con un alto potencial áurico podía atravesar un enorme espejo de cuerpo entero en forma ovalado que Leia ocultaba en su habitación y visitar Silmoonwind. Ni siquiera Monika había podido entrar en aquel lugar, pero por las descripciones de su hermana, se trataba de una gran aldea construida en una isla enorme lleno de energía mágica y espiritual. Allí vivían, juntos aunque en secciones separadas, las criaturas antes mencionadas.

Leia le había contado sobre todos, y cada uno de las criaturas que vivían en Silmoonwind. Los druidas eran los más altos miembros sacerdotales de Silmoonwind y los guardianes de la Fuente de Cristal Silwind (_Sil-went)_. Aquella era una fuente que despedía mucha magia mística y era la energía universal de todas las criaturas mágicas. Si la fuente llegase a romperse, detenerse o incluso desaparecer, todas y cada una de las criaturas mágicas perdería energía y, con el paso del tiempo, morirían. No obstante, los druidas también eran los maestros de Leia, y los que la vigilaban constantemente. Cada mes, un representante del Congreso Sacerdotal Druida visitaba el castillo de Norwich en una revisión espiritual, y Leia estaba en la obligación de recibir un examen de inspeccionamiento tanto físico como mental. Si cometía una falta, si desobedecía el Reglamento Sacerdotal de Silmoonwind, era severamente castigada. Debido que, hasta el momento, Leia era la única hechicera o bruja con vida, y además, estaba sobre sus hombros la vivencia de la tierra mágica al ser descendiente de Merlín, quien fundó Silmoonwind.

Las hadas, por otra parte, eran las protectoras de la naturaleza, poseedoras de poderes mágicos y adivinas del futuro. Normalmente, según Leia, eran inocentes, alegres y muy inquietas, pero cuando se les he molestadas, pueden convertirse en seres malévolos y vengativos. Sus vivos colores se tornaban oscuros y su magia peligrosa. Existían varios tipos de hadas en Silmoonwind, cada una correspondiente a una rama de la naturaleza: madera, tierra, agua, aire, fuego, bosques, luz y oscuridad. Leia le tenía mucho respeto a estos seres, y siempre les llevaba pan dulce y pastel de moras, puesto que eran los dulces preferidos de ellas; Las ninfas eran criaturas a las que estaban ligadas a la naturaleza de aquella tierra, por lo que se decía que si arrancabas la planta o flor a la que se encontraba unida una ninfa, ésta moría irremediablemente. En aquella tierra, las hadas cuidaban de las ninfas, por lo que su posesividad radicaba más que todo en la naturaleza de los bosques.

Los duendes eran, en Silmoonwind, las criaturas fuertes de aquella tierra. Eran, igual a las hadas, protectores de las ninfas y guardianes de la naturaleza, prácticamente dioses. Normalmente tenían un humor mordaz y un trato un tanto brusco con el resto de las criaturas, no obstante, no suelen buscar el mal para sus semejantes. Eran seres que ansiaban la armonía y el respeto, sobretodo, procuraban que la Fuente de Cristal Silwind se encontrase a salvo; Apoyaban al Congreso Sacerdotal y admiraban la sabiduría de los druidas.

Los gnomos eran las criaturas más amables y sociables de la tierra Silmoonwind. Enanos de la tierra, en donde viven principalmente, trabajan en minas, custodiando los tesoros de Silmoonwind, cuidando metales y piedras preciosas y son los que suelen proveer una especie de polvo gris muy brillante –obtenido por el derretimiento de un metal parecido al estaño– que actúa como alimento principal de la Fuente de Cristal Silwind. Su personalidad suele ser infantil, burlescos y les encantaba jugar bromas a los demás.

Y, finalmente, una de las criaturas más importantes en Silmoonwind, aun cuando habitaban en una zona alejada a la aldea principal, eran los dragones. Inmensos reptiles alados, con cualidades mágicas y elementales. En Silmoonwind, existían 12 tipos de dragones dependiendo el color de sus escamas, y que definían su estatus mágico en la naturaleza. Además, sus poderes elementales iban en aumento con el pasar de los años, siendo los adultos los de mayor poder en Silmoonwind. En la tierra, cada dragón era independiente, alejados de la aldea, prefiriendo sus propias guaridas. Obviamente, eran en sus cuevas donde guardaban sus tesoros. Para esta raza mística, su tesoro era algo valioso; joyas preciosas o monedas brillantes, que se quedaban mirándolos con deleite. Eran inteligentes, agiles, astutos, y con increíbles poderes mágicos.

Leia le había contado que era amiga de varios dragones, y que éstos le compartían sus conocimientos y consejos, a los que ella aceptaba agradecida, puestos que de todas las criaturas, los dragones eran los más peligrosos.

Cuanto ansiaba poder entrar en aquella tierra mágica y poder ver lo que Leia veía cada vez que entraba. Deseaba ver las hadas, conocer los gnomos, los duendes, apreciar los dragones, e incluso Leia decía que habitaban sirenas y los druidas eran, físicamente, como los humanos salvo el color de sus ojos, que variaban entre aguamarina, violeta, rojo y amarillo.

El hecho de que Monika no posea poderes como su hermana venía de que eran hermanas por parte madre. El padre de Leia era el descendiente de Merlín y un Duque, quien se enamoró de una joven doncella hija de un Marques hace 27 años. De aquella relación, nació Leia, y fue la que heredó los poderes de su padre. No obstante, él murió cuando Leia cumplió los 8 años por una enfermedad. Dos años después, su madre se casó con un Conde, y de aquella unión nació Monika, luego de 8 años de matrimonio.

El cómo terminaron viviendo en aquel castillo, que era herencia de Leia por su padre, fue cuando Leia cumplía los 23 años y Monika los 13. El padre de Monika se había suicidado a causa de las deudas cuando Monika tenía 9 años y Leia 19, dejando a su mujer con las cargas económicas. Finalmente, Antoniete, la madre de ambas chicas, enfermó por el stress de tener que administrar ella sola la casa y el dinero, cosa para la cual no estaba preparada. Antoniete murió, y Leia tuvo que hacerse cargo de su hermana y sí misma. Tomó la decisión de ir al castillo que le heredó su padre y desde entonces, vive allí lejos de la sociedad con su hermana. Cuando Monika cumplió los 14, Leia le contó sobre su magia y el espejo, secreto que la menor prometió guardar hasta la muerte.

Y, hasta el día de hoy, ese se ha convertido en el secreto de ambas hermanas.

**~•~~•~**

―No creas en eso. ¿Quién dice eso? Yo no he dicho nada.

―Moopclak, ¿de nuevo hablando solo? – Un duende de aspecto desaliñado, la nariz ganchuda, el escaso cabello canoso, con las orejas en punta y la ropa de colores verde musgo y marrón se acercó al gnomo que estaba sentado en una roca. Podría llegar hasta la rodilla de un hombre adulto.

El gnomo, un hombrecito del mismo tamaño que el duende, volteó a mirarle. Vestía la característica ropa de camisa larga azul, cinturón y pantalón marrón, con botas negras y un puntiagudo sombrero rojo. – Oh, Alfrigg, no te había visto. O quizás sí pero mis ojos no lograron registrar tu presencia en mi cerebro.

―Seguramente por la presión de tu estúpido gorro. – Respondió gruñón.

―Me alegra ver que estás con un buen humor. – Mencionó alegre Moopclak. – Yo estoy feliz, y estoy seguro de que todos también. Pero nadie lo comenta, por lo que yo no lo comentaré, pero quiero hacerlo contigo porque hay que hacerlo y…

― ¡Ah, cállate! – El duende se cubrió las orejas. – Merlín, que bocazas eres. ¿No puedes mantenerte callado?

― ¿Por qué habría que mantenerme callado? No hay que hacerlo, ¿y si te pasa algo y no puedes decirlo porque estás callado? No, no. Hay que hablar, aprovechar la lengua.

―Pues tú la aprovechas más que bien. – Dijo sarcástico Alfrigg, bufando después. – Estoy buscando a Ealhdun, ¿la has visto?

Los ojos del gnomo brillaron contentos. – ¡Oh, sí, por supuesto! El día de hoy le vi por el lago Azul, junto a Tylwyth la Ninfa, buscando _El Fruto de las 4 Estaciones_ para reservárselo a Leia. Ella es tan buena. ¿La has visto hoy? ¿Vendrá a visitarnos? Me encanta cuando ella viene porque nos cuenta cosas interesantes del otro lado. ¿Has visitado el otro lado? A mí me gustaría mucho ir a ver como es. – Y siguió parloteando, irritando a Alfrigg, quien prefirió caminar a zancadas lejos del gnomo. Éste no pareció notarlo y le dejó hablando solo.

Decidió ir al Lago Azul, donde Moopclak dijo que vio a Ealhdun. Tenía un asunto que hablar con él antes de que llegase Leia. No le respondió a Moopclak porque él no le dio tiempo, pero Alfrigg no había visto a Leia desde hace tres días, y esperaba que ella llegase a Silmoonwind aquel día o pronto. Mejor si era antes que los druidas le hiciesen la visita mensual. Había hablado con el Maestro y, para sorpresa de Alfrigg, la noticia que le contó no sería de muy buen agrado a Leia. Esperaba que Ealhdun pudiese hablar con el Maestro y convencerle de esperar un poco más antes de comentarle a Leia la decisión que el Congreso Sacerdotal eligió para ella.

Claro, no es que le importase mucho Leia. Pero, después de todo, la chica tenía derecho a elegir su futuro.

Silmoonwind era una gran isla en forma de rombo. En el centro de ésta, se hallaba el CSD –Congreso Sacerdotal Druida-, un enorme castillo construido redondamente, con un espacio abierto en su interior. En aquel espacio, estaba la Fuente de Cristal, que era una copa de gran tamaño hecha en vidrio. De ella, sobresalía una mini-montaña que borbotaba un río de polvo azul-platino. De la punta de la montaña, el polvo del río salía disparado en minúsculas esporas al aire, dispersándose en él. Por el vidrio de la copa, podía verse todo el polvo mágico azul acumulado debajo de la montaña. Todo estaba rodeado por un aura azul brillante y era intocable. Ni siquiera Leia podía acercarse y tocar el polvo, ya que una fuerza invisible la apartaba, no obstante la copa era muy delicada y cualquier piedra u objeto que se le era lanzado podía traspasar aquella barrera y golpear la fuente, lo que causaría su quiebre total y destrucción inevitable.

En cuanto a la distribución geográfica de la isla, según los puntos cardinales, la tierra estaba distribuida en cinco secciones. **1.) **_NORTE:_ El Bosque de Cárdecah (_KAr-de-ka)_. Cubría casi toda la zona Norte de la isla, y parte de la zona Este. Allí vivían las hadas y algunas Ninfas, al igual que varios tipos de dragones, en sus profundidades. Principalmente, los arboles que crecían eran los fuertes robles, los altos pinos y los resistentes cedros. **2.)** _ESTE: _El Lago Azul. Habitaban las Ninfas, sirenas y los dragones marinos. Al igual que el bosque, cubre toda la zona Este, parte del Norte y Sur. En los límites de la isla, en su interior, esta la Isla Mireth, unida con un puente al resto de la tierra. En aquella isla es donde están las cuevas de los dragones de aquella zona. **3.)** _SUR:_ Las Montañas Coldwodher (_Culd-gU-der)_. Zona principal de todos los dragones, y uno de los más peligrosos en Silmoonwind. Cubre parte de la zona Este y toda la zona Sur. Son pocas, o más bien ninguna, de las criaturas que van allí. Altas montañas, donde las nubes cubren la cima, que desde tierra pueden notarse unas de las cientos de cuevas donde habitan los dragones. **4.)** _OESTE:_ Las Tierras de Myddien (_Medín)_. Es allí, finalmente, el hábitat de los duendes y gnomos. Son pequeños Alpes y tierras semi-montañosas en las que ellos crearon sus viviendas y/o casitas. La aldea principal. Tiene la perfecta forma geográfica para facilitarles no solo hogares a base de barro, piedras, helechos y paja, sino también permite que los gnomos tengan sus minas y es en sus profundidades donde se esconden las piedras preciosas que tanto ellos como los dragones atesoran y el alimento de la Fuente de Cristal. **5.)** _CENTRO: _El Congreso Sacerdotal Druida. Ya antes mencionado, es un castillo circular con un espacio abierto en su interior. Conformado por cientos de habitaciones, acoge a los 25 druidas. Aparte de los aposentos para los miembros, posee una enorme biblioteca con miles de documentos, libros y anotaciones hechas por Merlín y otras deidades místicas, y era allí donde también estaba el gemelo del espejo que usaba Leia como entrada a aquel mundo. El castillo esta creado a base de piedra blanca, de fácil acceso para cualquier criatura; frente a las montañas, posee un campo de entrenamiento mágico donde suele ir los descendientes de Merlín, siendo Leia el ejemplo más actual.

Moopclak estaba sentado en una de las rocas que rodeaban el campo de entrenamiento cuando Alfrigg le encontró, por lo que tenía que ir al Este para poder llegar al lago. Y, varios minutos después, reconoció que tendría que cruzar el puente e ir a la isla de Mireth si quería encontrar a Ealhdun y hablar con él sobre el asunto de los Druidas.

Rezaba a Merlín porque aquel día, los druidas no visitasen a Leia.

**~•~~•~**

Monika siguió caminando por aquel bosque, siguiendo el sendero de un pequeño río. Finalmente, el vago olor a quemado le llegó. Alzó la vista, notando que a lo lejos, se vislumbraba un rastro de fuego en el cielo.

Algo se estaba quemando por allí. Y ella, como típica chica curiosa que era, no dudo en acercarse a ver.

Minutos después, oculta tras unos arbustos, veía que era una gran casa señorial lo que se quemaba. La piedra lisa de tonos grises era arrasada, adoptando un tono carbón, al igual que la madera que había en ventanas, puerta. Las cortinas se desintegraban, y a través de las ventanas abiertas podía verse los muebles del interior ardiendo en llamas. Varias personas se congregaban al frente, mientras que unos hombres intentaban apagar el gran humero. Parte de las plantas que servían de decoración ya se convertían en cenizas.

Monika se sentía perturbada ante tal escenario. Rodeó el edificio, ya que como veía la casa desde el frente, era peligroso ya que podían verla, por lo que fue a la parte trasera, donde no había nadie. Allí, una puerta estaba abierta, o más bien, destrozada…

Pero no por el fuego.

La mente de la chica, junto a su intuición, le decía a gritos que fue forzada antes del incendio; Aquel incendio no pudo haber ocurrido de la nada. Fue provocado, accidental o intencionalmente.

―"Pero… ¿quién haría algo tan terrible a una casa tan hermosa?" – Se preguntó mentalmente, caminando un poco hacia su izquierda.

Comenzó a retroceder, pausadamente. Recordó que en su mano derecha portaba la cesta con las hierbas que le pidió Leia, por lo que tenía que volver. Total, no conocía a los dueños que tuvieron la desgracia de perder una casa tan maravillosa como aquella. Podía albergar a 50 personas allí. Dio otro paso hacia atrás…

Y tropezó, cayendo al suelo.

Lo que vio junto a ella, logró que diese un grito ahogado.

Un cuerpo, masculino, se hallaba a su lado. La piel de las manos, cuello y rostro estaba al rojo vivo, quemada, pudiéndose ver la carne debajo. El cabello chamuscado, la ropa negra y los zapatos en el mismo estado carbonizados. Era difícil identificar su identidad en su estado. No obstante, se notaba por su pecho que estaba vivo, ya que éste subía y bajaba, muy lento.

Instintivamente, Monika se arrastro lejos, pero chocó con otra cosa. Con temor, volteó un poco, y lo que vio, le hiso llevar una mano a la boca, asustada.

Otro cuerpo, también masculino, estaba allí postrado. Parte del rostro estaba en el mismo estado que el otro cuerpo, pero aún conservaba un poco de cabello, y las ropas las tenía en un estado un poco mejor que el anterior. A excepción que podía verse que tenía heridas por la sangre que manchaba el cuerpo. Y ese cuerpo, estaba completamente inmóvil.

Ese hombre estaba muerto, no por el fuego, sino por graves heridas internas.

La joven no sabía qué hacer. No podía simplemente dejarlos allí, tardarían horas en encontrarlos considerando que no estaban en una zona visible en la parte trasera de la casa. Solo se le ocurría una opción…

Leia.

**~•~~•~**

―Belladona, Ruda, Eucalipto, Hinojo, Laurel, Llantén, Flor de Malva, Romero, Flor de Tila, Tomillo y… Valeriana. – Contó, revisando en su cesta. – Espera… ¿Dónde está la Valeriana? – Bufó. Era la única que faltaba. Inició el proceso de búsqueda en aquel campo de hierbas, hasta encontrar escondida la planta de pequeñas flores violetas. Era una preciosidad de planta, pero también era muy buena para el stress y el insomnio.

Dos cosas muy comunes en ella.

Habia un extenso campo de hierbas alrededor de ella, e hiso nota mental de su ubicación para cuando necesitase más de aquellas plantas milagrosas. La infusión de cada una era un alivio a malestares comunes. Encontrar aquel campo era, indudablemente, encontrar un tesoro. Y no solo servían para medicinas, sino que tenían propiedades mágicas que le funcionarían en otros aspectos.

Sí. Aquel campo era un tesoro en toda su extensión.

Agachándose para cortar la Valeriana, escuchó a lo lejos una voz, y decía su nombre.

_¡Leia! ¡Leia!_

¿Alguien la llamaba? Conocía esa voz. Levantó la vista hacia el camino por el que entró al campo, viendo que la figura de su hermana menor, Monika, se acercaba corriendo.

Monika, como toda chica de 16 años, tenía una figura delgada y una belleza envidiable. El cabello rubio oscuro lo tenía amarrado en un moño del que caían varios mechones enmarcando el terso rostro ovalado. Los ojos azules, rodeado por una cortina de pestañas negras, irradiaban inocencia y alegría. Monika acostumbraba vestir la moda impuesta no hace mucho debido a la Revolución Francesa, que imponía al _Vestido Camisero(__**1**__) _–llamado así por su parecido con el camisón para dormir– como moda dominante. Constataba de un vestido camisa de cintura alta de algodón, con el cuerpo y falda de una sola pieza en línea clara y tubular. El de Monika era en un diseño sencillo, en corte imperio, de tono blanco con una capa de seda abierta verde bordada encima de la falda y las mangas que ondeaba con el movimiento, dejando el torso en blanco que se hallaba enmarcado por un encaje en oro. Debajo del busto, un cinturón hecho en oro y detalles florales lo levantaban. Completaba el atuendo con botines en tono marrón.

No obstante, el hecho de que Monika viniese corriendo y en su rostro estuviese una expresión de pánico, hizo que una alarma se activase en ella.

―Monika. – Dijo cuando la chica llegó hasta ella. – Por Merlín, ¿qué te ocurre?

―Hermana, no hay tiempo, debes acompañarme ahora.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

― ¡Por favor, debes venir, de prisa!

―Monika, hasta que no me digas que es lo que sucede, yo no…

― ¡He encontrado a dos hombres, dos guerreros, uno está muerto pero el otro se halla al borde de la muerte! ¡Debes salvarlo!

La mujer no cabía en su asombro. ¿Qué demonios hacia dos guerreros cerca de allí? ¿O es que acaso Monika sobrepasó los límites de los terrenos?

Sacudió la cabeza, pues ya había tiempo para reclamos. Primero tenía que ir a ver cuál era el problema con aquel hombre. Suspiró. – Bien. Llévame hasta ellos y veré que puedo hacer.

Monika no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a arrastrar a su hermana hasta el sitio donde encontró a los guerreros.

Sabía que su hermana le iba a ayudar.

**~•~~•~**

Leia ya se había acostumbrado a ver heridas de gravedad, personas con miembros apuntados por la guerra, y quemaduras por agua o aceite; El aspecto de ambos hombres frente a ella cuando llegó junto a Monika a la casa incendiada era alarmante. El de peor aspecto aún respiraba –cosa que ella consideraba un milagro– y, tal como había dicho Monika, el otro estaba muerto. Respecto al que continuaba vivo, Leia estaba plenamente consciente que, teniendo el cuerpo en aquel estado, ese hombre no sobreviviría por mucho tiempo.

Y el plan que, de pronto, se instaló en su mente, le hacía pensar que se había vuelto literalmente loca.

Arremangándose un poco las mangas de su vestido, Leia alzó ambas manos y se concentró en su núcleo interior. Como hechicera, Leia poseía un centro mágico interior, no algo que se pueda ver físicamente, sino como un filtro de alta energía espiritual de magia blanca y, también, negra. Desde pequeña había aprendido a controlarlo con maestría y responsabilidad, y ahora podía enorgullecerse de ello.

Pronto, ambos cuerpos comenzaron a levitar del suelo, como si los estuviera cargando una fuerza invisible. Monika ahogó un grito, no acostumbrada a esas demostraciones de poder de su hermana.

―Vamos. Tenemos que irnos antes de que alguien nos vea. – Susurró rápidamente Leia, concentrando su mente en llevar levitando ambos cuerpo de vuelta al castillo.

)(

En una de las torres del castillo Norwich, Leia colocó a ambos cuerpos en dos camas, separados, frente a la única ventana de la habitación que eligió para resguardarlos. Monika le ayudó a desvestirlos, aunque tuvo que hacerlo Leia ya que la adolescente se mostró muy reacia a despojarlos de los pantalones y ropa interior, que en lo que se concierne a uno, casi ni existían.

Sin mirar ambos cuerpos, Monika se dirigió a su hermana. – ¿Qué harás, hermana?

―Pues, uno de ellos está muerto. – Tocaba el cuerpo inerte de uno en ciertos puntos: frente, pecho, coxis y rodillas. – Y otro, está en las puertas de la muerte. – Hizo lo mismo con el cuerpo más dañado, pero que todavía respiraba. – Yo no puedo restaurar este cuerpo, Monika, eso es obvio. El fuego dañó demasiado la epidermis de casi un 80 % de todo su cuerpo, llegando casi a la capa intermedia. No se podrá restaurar por sí sola.

―O sea… ¿quedará como un monstruo?

Leia volteó a mirarla. – Sí. – Ladeó levemente la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros. – Siendo crudamente honesta, sí. Uno muy feo. – Reviró los ojos al ver el espanto en la cara de su hermana. – Por lo tanto, y teniendo en cuenta de que aparte tiene serios daños internos, tendré que traspasar… – Suspiró. – su alma al cuerpo de éste otro. – Señaló al cuerpo inerte.

―Pero… ése también tiene su cuerpo dañado…

―No tanto como él. – Se acercó al rostro del hombre, quien respiraba muy superficialmente. Casi no se notaban los labios; toda la piel de la cara completamente roja, la carne viva por el fuego. – Y debo hacerlo rápido. Está muriendo. – Le indicó a Monika la puerta. – Ve y busca pronto los 7 cuarzos que están en mi cuarto. Sabes cuales son. Deprisa.

Monika asintió mientras se alzaba la falda del vestido para poder correr hacia el cuarto de Leia, a la vez que ésta arremangaba las mangas de su vestido. Girándose hacia la ventana, cerró las cortinas, dejando la estancia en penumbras. Buscó unas velas, iluminando solo lo necesario la habitación.

En cuanto terminó de prender la última vela, escuchó un quejido cerca. Volteó hacia el cuerpo del hombre, quien balbuceaba palabras inentendibles.

―Tranquilo… estará bien, milord. Pronto…

―…Ma… Mat…

― ¿Qué dices?

―Matar… Mat…ar…

― ¿Matar? No, no intento matarle… – Se fijó que él estaba herido, mientras que el otro no. ¿Eso significaría algo? – ¿El otro hombre intentó matarle?

―Si…

Ella frunció. Acortando completamente las distancias, bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro. – Descanse, milord. Está en buenas manos ahora. – Pasó la mano sobre su rostro sin tocarlo, obligándolo a sumergirse en la inconsciencia.

_"Así que fue un intento de asesinato."_ Aquel hombre seguro debe ser alguien importante, o quizás debía dinero, para que quisieran matarlo. En aquellos tiempos, no era raro que varios miembros de la aristocracia se viesen envueltos en mafias o deudas, en los que llega el momento de que hombres poderosos recurriesen al asesinato para cobrarles lo que le debían. Pero…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos con la llegada de Monika, que cargaba en uno de sus brazos una cesta pequeña. – ¡Aquí está!

Leia tomó los cuarzos, colocando las 7 piedras blancas en el cuerpo inerte, exactamente en frente, clavícula, torso, vientre, dos en las rodillas y una que ella sostuvo en su mano.

―Monika, te pediré que salgas del cuarto. – La miró seriamente. – Tardaré varias horas en esto, y la magia que fluirá por toda la habitación es peligrosa. No quiero exponerte a ella.

―Pero… Está bien. – Aceptó a regañadientes. No dijo nada más, saliendo de la habitación.

Leia caminó hacia el hombre que continuaba respirando, dejando el último cuarzo en su frente. – Comencemos. – Respiró hondo, y de inmediato todos los cuarzos brillaron, iluminando aun más el cuarto.

**~•~~•~**

― ¿Estás seguro? – Ealhdun murmuró sorprendido. – ¿Completamente seguro, Alfrigg?

El duende asintió exhaustivamente. – ¡Sí, joder, seguro al total! ¡Yo mismo les oí! ¡Planeaban hacerlo!

―Pero… ¡no pueden, es imposible! Nuestro mundo acabaría si eso llegase a suceder.

Alfrigg se cruzó de brazos, pareciendo bastante molesto. – Espero que esa niña aparezca pronto y podamos decirle antes de que el Consejo lo haga… hay que evitarlo a toda costa.

―Tenemos que hablar con la Reina Tylwyth. Ella nos dirá que podemos hacer.

― ¿Estás seguro? – Repitió ahora. El tono incrédulo del duende le dejo en claro que no confiaba mucho en la Reina de las Ninfas. – No creo que sea de mucha ayuda.

Ealhdun le envió una mirada reprobatoria. – La Reina nos ayudará mucho. Sus consejos nos servirán para tomar la mejor decisión. Solo queda ir, exponer el problema y escuchar su opinión. Luego, esperar a que aparezca Leia.

― ¿Comunicarás algo a los demás?

― ¿Los dragones? – Preguntó. Al ver su asentimiento, dudó. – No lo sé. Prefiero… que sea Leia quien decida.

―Mmh. – Alfrigg dudó, estando a punto de decir algo, pero calló. – Sí. Creo que es lo correcto.

Ealhdun, contrario a Alfrigg, era un duende de aspecto más envejecido y simpático, pero con las mismas ropas en tonos oscuros. Más bien, casi todos los duendes de Silmoonwind tenían ropajes oscuros, a excepción de las hembras, que tenían distintas tonalidades que variaban entre el verde, marrón, naranja oscuro y rojo vino-tinto.

Ambos se hallaban parados al pie del puente que conecta la Isla principal con la Isla Mireth. Ealhdun acababa de recoger las _frutas de las 4 estaciones_ para Leia, puesto que tenía un cesto cargado sobre la espalda. Las _frutas de las 4 estaciones_ son unas bayas en forma de frambuesas del tamaño de una pera que poseen los colores de las estaciones –rojo, amarillo, verde y azul– revueltas entre sí como si fuese un arcoíris. Su sabor es dulce, una combinación entre durazno y manzana roja, aunque se debe de tener cuidado con el tallo que posee espinas venenosas. Su cosecha se da cada año, puesto que es necesario que las 4 estaciones hayan pasado para cosecharlas. Al comienzo de la primavera, acabando de cosechar la primera camada, se siembra las semillas para la siguiente y así sucesivamente; contrario al mundo mortal, en Silmoonwind el tiempo es diferente. Mientras que en el mundo de Leia están en pleno verano-otoño, allí en Silmoonwind comienza la primavera.

― ¿Y entonces? – Ealhdun preguntó. – ¿Vamos con la Reina Tylwyth?

―Sabes que yo no confío mucho en las hadas… pero… Vamos. – Al final Alfrigg aceptó a regañadientes.

Volviendo sobre sus pasos en el puente, Ealhdun regresó a la Isla Mireth junto a Alfrigg, encaminándose hacia el Reino de las Ninfas.

Había un serio asunto que tratar con la reina de éstas.

**~•~~•~**

_Complicado. Muy complicado_.

Un traspaso de almas, que era su plan, requería de mucha concentración y magia. Era algo que Leia sabía bien. Los Druidas le había advertido que era una magia peligrosa ya que ponía en riesgo su misma alma y su núcleo entra en un estado que, si llegasen a atacarla ejerciendo ese complicado hechizo, podría morir. Entraba en un estado de absoluta debilidad para el exterior.

El traspaso de almas consiste en servir de puente entre el alma a traspasar y su destino final. Cuando el alma sale del cuerpo viejo, queda vagando en un limbo dentro del cuerpo del puente, hasta que éste mismo lo expulsa para adentrarlo en su cuerpo nuevo. Si no se tiene cuidado, o se pierde la concentración, el alma podría quedar atrapada en el limbo dentro del cuerpo del puente; dos almas conviviendo en un mismo cuerpo es altamente peligroso. El conjunto de energías espirituales chocarían continuamente y acabarían destruyendo el hábitat… no literalmente, claro.

Leia sudaba copiosamente, con los ojos cerrados, mientras sentía el alma en su cuerpo. Era cálido, refrescante como una brisa de mar, como si finalmente hubiese vuelto a casa… Era un sentimiento extraño. Con nadie había sentido algo así… excepto…

Volviendo a su tarea, empezó a preparar el cuerpo nuevo para el ingreso de esta alma. Los cuarzos brillaban en todo su esplendor, y largos minutos después, un rayo blanco golpeo el cuerpo muerto que levantó el pecho como si hubiese recibido un electrochoque. El cuarzo sobre él cayó, rompiendo la línea con el resto y todo cesó. Leia se dejó caer de rodillas, exhausta pero preocupada. ¿Por qué el alma ingresó de esa manera tan violenta al cuerpo? Volvió a cerrar los ojos luego de abrirlos por un momento, viendo dentro de sí misma. Todo en ella estaba bien, solo quedaba ver… ¿funcionó todo esto?

Con cuidado, se puso en pie y se acercó dudosa al cuerpo. No respiraba. _Oh, no_. Acortando más la distancia, quitó los cuarzos del cuerpo del hombre, volteó a verlo a la cara…

Y unos ojos le estaban viendo fijamente.

No se dio cuenta de que el pecho masculino subía y bajaba, respirando, absorta en la profundidad de los ojos negros.

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:**_La Mística Hechicera Leia._

―Eres un espécimen raro, niña. Normalmente, puedo leer los pensamientos de tu raza… pero contigo es difícil hacerlo. ¿Qué eres? ¿Qué clase de poder usas?

La chica tragó con dificultad, percibiendo claramente los filosos dientes del dragón...

* * *

**N.A.:** ¡Hola, lectores! ¿Cómo están? Pues aquí, le yo adaptándome a mi inicio de clases. Hoy les traigo un original, mío. ^^ Sí, bueno, ni modo que de otro, ¿no? Seguramente esperaban alguna traducción de _**Tassy**_ pero aún no me he puesto con eso. Por ahora, estoy tratando con lo mío. Historias de fantasía y romance *w* ¿A quién no le gusta el romance? Pues bien, ¿qué les pareció esto? Hey, realmente, lo de ser basado en un sueño, es básicamente cierto. Así que, espero que les guste esta historia y si no, bueno, pos ni modo jajaj ¡Feliz inicio de semana para todos!  
**Nos vemos en la próxima.**

**(**1**).-** Vestido camisero: Estuvo muy de moda por aquellas épocas, después de la Revolución Francesa. En Google Imágenes pueden ver como son. Solían ser de cortes y estilos sencillos, generalmente usado por jóvenes...


	2. La Mística Hechicera Leia

**CHAPTER 2: La Mística Hechicera Leia**.

**Nota: (1) – **Esta historia me pertenece. Cualquier intento de plagio, será denunciado.

**(2)** – Es una historia **MA**, o sea, para mayores de 18. Si no te gusta, prefieres algo más acuerdo a tu edad o te sientes incomodo, es muy simple: No leas.

**(3)** – Entre – "…" – Pensamientos

Entre –… – Diálogos y escenas.

_Cursiva: Cartas._

**~•~~•~~•~~•~**

Leia salió del espejo luego de traspasarlo, encontrándose en la gran biblioteca del Congreso Sacerdotal. Se aseguró de que el portal cerrase antes de volverse y salir al patio. En el bolsillo de su vestido se encontraba su varita, su única arma en aquel mágico mundo. Leia nunca se separaba de ella, y siempre la tenía cerca, a la mano de cualquier situación.

La varita estaba hecha con madera de acacia, cubierta con una capa de azabache fundido. Por lo tanto, era de un tono negro con detalles en metal plateado en el mango. Leia le tenía un gran estima y cariño a su varita, la primera que tuvo y a quien la acompaño desde que tenía los 15 años. Le servía para canalizar su energía espiritual, mágica, y poder atacar a distancia.

Cuando cerró las puertas de la biblioteca, caminó por los pasillos del Congreso. Las paredes eran de piedra marrón de las que colgaba varios candelabros, iluminando los pasillos. El piso era de cera pulida, de un tono mármol, que podía reflejar las figuras que por ella pasaban. Las ventanas, altas y cubriendo solo la mitad de la pared, eran de madera, cubiertas por una cortina roja escarlata, el único color vivo en aquel lugar. Cuando Leia llegó al Salón Principal del Congreso, se halló en una extensa habitación de la que, del techo, colgaba una enorme araña de cristal. Aquí, diferente a los pasillos, los colores se hallaban inversos. Las paredes de piedra blanca, y el piso de cera pulida en tono marrón. Era ovalado, con doble escalera imperial que daba a un segundo piso.

No se encontró con ningún druida en el camino, por lo que sospecho que estaban en la Sala de Reuniones. Salió al exterior, rumbo a las Montañas Coldwodher, con intenciones de visitar primeramente a Midzhar. No visitaba Silmoonwind desde hacía casi un mes, y suponía que muchos sentían su ausencia…

Sobre todo él.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que lo conoció, cuando tenía 15 años y había recibido su varita.

**Flashback**

_11 años antes…_

Contenta era poco para cómo se sentía Leia, eufórica, feliz. ¡Por fin tenía una varita! Habia visto a su padre blandir un palito azul (zafiro), haciendo sorprendente magia con ella. Su padre le contó, cierta vez, que en cuanto cumpla la edad mental adecuada, el Congreso le otorgara la posibilidad de elegir los materiales para su propia varita, de la que será autorizada para poseerla. Y, luego de pruebas y 6 duros años de entrenamiento mágico, por fin había ganado el consentimiento de los druidas para obtener su varita. Una propia, hecha según su elección de madera y piedra mágica guardiana; una extensión de sí misma. Había lanzado varios hechizos, probándola, y se sentía satisfecha y orgullosa consigo misma por haber alcanzado tal merito a tan temprana edad, ya que, según los druidas, un descendiente común lograba obtener su varita a los 20 años, más o menos. Su padre la obtuvo a los 19, pero ella lo logro con tan solo 15, y eso sorprendía mucho al Congreso.

Tan solo habían pasado 6 años desde que conoció aquel mundo, pero por tanto entrenamiento, solo poseía conocimiento de haber visitado el Lago Azul y las Tierras de Myddien. Nunca piso los Bosques de Cárdecah, ni las Montañas Coldwodher…

Y dicho lugar, decidió, sería el primero a donde iría. Quería probar, una vez más, la fuerza de su azabache.

Desde donde estaba Leia, era obvio que tenía que caminar varios kilómetros para poder alcanzar el comienzo, no obstante, una hora después, pudo apreciar un camino rocoso que ascendía hacia la cúspide de una de las 6 montañas que cubrían toda la zona sur; Cinco tapadas por una en el medio; El camino rodeaba la montaña central, formando una perfecta _C_ invertida a su alrededor. Era ancho el camino, y cubierto por piedras de distintos colores y tamaños, tierra y hierba. Mientras avanzaba por la lindera, Leia se dio cuenta de que éste estaba dividido: Formaba varios caminos del mismo ancho, como entradas, a cada montaña, incluso la misma que rodeaba, hasta completar la vuelta. En resumen, Leia tenía 6 caminos diferentes que recorrer… 6 opciones que tomar… 6 montañas que visitar, y no sabía cual escoger exactamente. En el lugar donde estaba, frente a las dos primeras entradas, Leia podía ver las montañas con diferentes cuevas. Según los druidas, cada montaña tenía un nombre propio de una raza de dragones.

**1.- **_Hábitat de los dragones rojos y cobrizos. __**Rederis**_.

**2.- **_Hábitat de los dragones negros y ocres. __**Nigruscias**_.

**3.- **_Hábitat de los dragones blancos y plateados. __**Albentum**_.

**4.- **_Hábitat de los dragones azules y dorados. __**Lorum**_.

**5.- **_Hábitat de los dragones verdes y bronces. __**Viraes**_.

**6.- **_Hábitat de los dragones serpiente. __**Draguem**_.

Sin embargo, decidir que montaña investigar… no era sencillo. Pero, para no tardarse tanto, tomó el sendero de la montaña _Nigruscias_, lugar donde habitan los dragones de escamas negras y ocres.

Iniciando su recorrido, la montaña en cuestión era una de las primeras que tenía contacto con el Lago Azul, por lo que el despeñadero era húmedo. El camino hacía de división entre la tierra y el lago, pero lo que sorprendió a Leia fue que, mientras se internaba más en el camino y dejaba atrás el inicio del mismo, en la orilla, frente a una primera cueva, estaba un enorme dragón de escamas negras. La cabeza, de ojos amarillos, tenía varias crestas que bajaban por el lomo en forma de púas hasta la cola que terminaba en punta, y dos largos cuernos del mismo color. Las alas, parecidas a las de un murciélago, poseían una filosa garra al final, al igual que las patas terminando en garras.

Leia lo veía desde a varios metros de distancia, incapaz de moverse un centímetro. El enorme animal bebía el agua del Lago, tranquilamente. Intentando alejarse del lugar, Leia comenzó a retroceder a pasos lentos, no obstante cuando dio un paso hacia atrás, arrastró una piedra que hizo ruido con otra, alertando al dragón. Éste levantó la cabeza, volteándola hacia Leia. En cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron, el corazón de la chica se detuvo, sin ser capaz de mover los músculos de sus piernas.

― ¿Quién eres tú?

Leia escuchó esa voz, profunda y penetrante, de la nada. Con los ojos miro a su alrededor, y, sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que no había nadie, por lo tanto… aquella voz solo podía venir de la criatura delante suyo. _¡Pero si no movió la boca!_ Al parecer, los dragones se comunicaban con la mente, sin mover la mandíbula.

Ella no pudo responder. Su mente no lograba acordarse de cómo mover los labios y las cuerdas vocales para ejercer algún sonido en respuesta. Estaba paralizada de miedo y solo atinó a mirar a la criatura que, totalmente, tenía toda su atención en la chica.

― ¿Quién eres? – Insistió el dragón, acercándose intimidante hacia Leia. Ella solo atinó a levantar la varita, dispuesta a defenderse si él la atacaba. El dragón observó la varita, y ella notó como entrecerró los ojos. – ¿También tienes una de esos palos mágicos? ¿Eres pariente de Myddien?

Los ojos verdes de Leia se abrieron. ¿Conocía a su padre? – Tú… ¿conociste a mi padre?

―Tu padre… ¿Es Myddien? – Al asentimiento de ella, continuó. – Lo conocí… mientras vivía. – Se notó cierto desdén en su voz al añadir eso último. – Le otorgaron ese nombre en honor a las tierras de los duendes y gnomos.

Eso era cierto. El verdadero nombre de su padre era Robert, aunque Myddien se tornó su primer nombre en aquella tierra siendo Robert el segundo. Lo mismo sucedía con ella: Su nombre era Christine, pero le fue dado el nombre de Leia como mágico siendo Christine el segundo pasando a llamarse 'Leia Christine McKenley' o 'Hechicera Leia'.

El dragón le miró de arriba abajo. – Eres su vivo retrato… excepto que él no era tan tonto como tú.

Leia apretó el agarre en su varita, presa de una profunda ira. ¡Se estaba burlando de ella, no podía permitirlo, pero tampoco podía hacer algo al respecto! Era frustrante. Bajando la varita, levantó el mentón con dignidad y altivez, dando la vuelta y regresando por donde vino. No iba a aguantar las burlas de aquella criatura por muy temible que sea.

― ¿A dónde crees que vas, niña? No te he permitido irte. – Amenazó, gruñendo. No soportaba que le diesen la espalda.

―No tengo porque aguantar tus bufonerías. – Espetó, siguiendo con su camino.

―Entonces – Una mirada arrogante apareció en los profundos ojos amarillos. – estás aceptando que eres una completa chiquilla estúpida. Que decepción para el gran Myddien.

Ella se detuvo en pleno camino. Cerró los ojos, respirando hondamente. Él solo estaba provocándola. Quería que se diese la vuelta, le atacase y así él poder contraatacarla.

―"No. No lo haré. Es solo un inútil dragón. No voy a caer en sus…" – Un gruñido se dejó oír del dragón cuando éste se acercó como rayo hacia ella, y se colocó frente suyo, tapándole el camino. Leia soltó un grito, retrocediendo varios pasos. Estuvo a punto de tropezar, pero logró estar en pie. – ¿Q-qué? ¿C-cómo hiciste…? ¡Ah! – Como seguía retrocediendo, presa del pánico, no notó la cola del dragón que se movió hacia sus pies, haciéndola tropezar realmente y caer al suelo. La varita salió de sus manos, cayendo a varios metros de ella. Tumbada boca arriba, vio con gran horror a la criatura que se alzaba sobre ella. La cabeza bajo hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de la suya, y Leia podía sentir su aliento golpeándola. Las manos le temblaban, mientras veía los ojos amarillos observándola fijamente.

―Eres un espécimen raro, niña. Normalmente, puedo leer los pensamientos de tu raza… pero contigo es difícil hacerlo. ¿Qué eres? ¿Qué clase de poder usas?

La chica tragó con dificultad, percibiendo claramente los filosos dientes del dragón en su boca. Tan solo tenía que ladear la cabeza para poder dar con su cuello. Definitivamente, sería muy sencillo desgarrar su carne.

Cerró los ojos, obligando a su mente a responder. – No… no lo sé… Yo solo… Déjame en paz. ¡Aléjate de mí!

El dragón volvió a gruñir en amenaza. – ¡No te atrevas a darme órdenes! – Resopló, haciendo que su flequillo ondeara hacia atrás. – Eres una insolente.

―Midzhar. – Una fuerte y autoritaria voz se escuchó tras ellos.

El dragón se apartó un poco, alzando la cabeza, para dejar ver la figura del Maestro, el más alto puesto en el Congreso Sacerdotal. El Maestro, era un hombre de más de 150 años. De cabello y larga barba blanca, portaba una túnica medieval azul clara con un cinturón dorado y, encima, una capa de un tono más oscuro.

―Abriarix. – Rumió el dragón, de nombre Midzhar.

―Déjala ir, Midzhar. – Ordenó. – Sabes que no puedes dañarla. Es la descendiente de aquel que te permitió vivir, que te creó un lugar donde dormir y comer.

―Ella está lejos de ser él.

―Posiblemente. Sin embargo, es tu discípula. Así que, como los anteriores, les debes mostrar respeto tal como se te ha otorgado a ti.

― ¿Respeto? – Midzhar se apartó de Leia tan solo unos centímetros, lo suficiente como para que ella se pusiese en pie. – Esa niñata no me lo ha mostrado.

El Maestro se volteó hacia Leia, quien se había puesto en pie y recuperado su varita. – Leia, por favor, te pido que te disculpes ante Midzhar. Será tu guía en la montaña _Nigruscias_, ya que es el líder de la misma. Así, tal como le muestras tu respeto, él te mostrara la sabiduría de los dragones y las montañas, de la misma forma en que los otros 5 líderes te lo mostraran con sus territorios. Debes saberlo, puesto que serás la guardiana universal no solo de esa zona, sino de toda Silmoonwind.

Leia sentía sus mejillas sonrojarse, tanto por la vergüenza de que el mismo día en que recibe su varita le dan una orden directa, como por la ira de tener que disculparse ante aquella arrogante criatura. ¿Cuál era peor?

Se dirigió hacia Midzhar. – Lo siento. – Ejerció una reverencia al dragón. – Lamento mi comportamiento anterior. Por favor, acepte mis disculpas y que esto no perjudique la enseñanza que me dará a futuro. – Dijo, evitando hacerlo con tono de ira contenida.

Midzhar elevó la cabeza con altivez, con la mirada fija en Leia. – Ya lo veremos, niña. Abriarix, llévate a esta mocosa de aquí. No soporto su espantoso olor. – Diciendo eso, dio la vuelta y, a propósito, hizo volver a derrumbar a Leia con la cola a la vez que se alejaba para volver a entrar en su cueva.

La boca de Leia quedó abierta a la vez que se erguía en el suelo. – ¡Ese… maldito arrogante!

― ¡Leia! – Regañó el Maestro.

― ¡Pero, Maestro, es insoportable! – Gruñó de frustración.

―Yo creo que le has caído bien. – Mostró, ahora, una mirada divertida. – No obstante, debes aprender a convivir con Midzhar. Aunque es desafortunado este encuentro de esta manera tan… desastrosa… confío que en el futuro aprenderán a tratarse como deberían.

Leia no cabía en su estupor. ¿Llevarse bien? ¿Midzhar y ella? ¡Estaba más que loco!

Aunque, contrario a lo que creyó Leia… las palabras del Maestro fueron acertadas con el tiempo.

**Fin Flashback**

―Y ahora somos buenos amigos. – Murmuró ella, con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

Midzhar era un mentor estricto, mucho más que los otros dragones que fueron sus instructores. Era firme y no aceptaba un "_No puedo_" o_ "No"_ por respuesta. Quería la perfección, elogiaba la valentía, amaba la astucia y aborrecía la flaqueza. Sabía mucho sobre magia, formas de pelear y caza. Contrario a otros dragones, Midzhar podía ser muy vengativo y cruel; Él, junto a su tipo (porque había otros más) eran unos de los más peligrosos dragones en todo Silmoonwind. Pero Leia también conoció un lado amable en Midzhar. Le gustaba gastarle bromas pesadas a Leia, hacerla enfadar y retarla como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Inclusive, protegerla y aconsejarla. De todas las criaturas, él era el único con quien Leia se abría y pedía consejo…

No había nadie más con quien Leia podía sentirse a salvo, cómoda y, en cierto modo, querida si no es con Midzhar. Sin importar el trato rudo, desde hace años, Leia siempre iba hacia él a todo momento.

)(

Leia llegó hasta las montañas Nigruscias para saludar a Midzhar, aunque apenas alcanzaba la altura de su cueva cuando le vio platicar con uno de los dragones ocres que habitaban la cima.

Iba a musitar un saludo al momento en que una voz tras ella la llamó. Se notaba alegría a la vez que apuro en el tono chillón.

― ¡Leia! – Se acercaba cada vez más. – ¡Leia!

Ella decidió saludar luego al dragón, volteándose hacia la voz detrás de ella que la llamaba. Total, aún tenía tiempo, acababa de llegar a Silmoonwind. Bajando un poco la montaña, se topó con la figura de Moopclak. El pequeño gnomo brincaba de alegría al verla. Se agachó para quedar a su altura.

― ¡Leia, has vuelto! ¿Cómo estás hoy? ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Has comido? ¿Cómo está tu hermana? ¡Hoy hace un buen día! ¿Viste el sol? ¿Viste el cielo? ¡A que no está lindo! ¿Ibas a visitar a tus maestros? ¡Estás muy linda hoy! ¡Tú…!

―Moopclak. – Interrumpió ella, suave pero firme. – Calma. – Le colocó un dedo en los diminutos labios, acallándolo y haciéndole sonrojar.

Pero el gnomo volvió a hablar pronto. – ¡Alfrigg y los demás están esperándote en el Lago Azul! ¡Dicen que es importante, importante!

―Bien, de acuerdo. Cálmate, ¿vale? – Irguiéndose, dirigió una mirada hacia Midzhar que seguía hablando con el dragón ocre. Suspiro. – Vamos, Moopclak. Vayamos al Lago Azul. – Se dejo guiar por el gnomo, quien había comenzado a parlotear como siempre.

No se dio cuenta de cuando Midzhar volteó la mirada hacia ella, mirándola y, luego, entrecerrando los ojos cuando notó la figura del gnomo junto suyo, dirigiéndose ambos al Lago Azul.

**~•~~•~**

Leia vio la majestuosidad del Lago Azul cuando llego a él.

La enorme laguna se trataba de un gran y extenso tanque de agua cristalina y de un profundo azul. Se notaba las rocas descendiendo hasta las honduras, atravesado en medio por el puente de madera con detalladas figuras celticas en sus barandillas. Más allá del lago, en la Isla Mireth, se alzaban enormes montañas, y desde la cual, en una de ellas, podía notarse el nacimiento de la cascada mágica que daba origen a las aguas del lago.

Acercándose a la orilla, Leia pudo ver que algunas ninfas estaban allí reunidas con Alfrigg, Ealhdun y Tylwyth. Todos parecían discutir algo, pero se detuvieron al ver a Leia.

― ¿Qué sucede? – Saludó con la mano a las ninfas, quienes solo asintieron en saludo. – Moopclak me dijo que estaban esperándome.

― ¡A buena hora te apareces, muchacha, llevamos días esperando a que llegases y mira cuando vienes! – Se quejó Alfrigg, moviendo un dedo frente a ella, reprendiéndola. – ¡Silmoonwind arde en llamas y tú no llegas! ¿Es así como te haces cargo de esta tierra? ¿Dejándola a su suerte?

―Alfrigg, por favor… Cálmate. – Pidió Tylwyth la Ninfa, enviando una mirada reprobatoria al duende. Era de pálidos cabellos largos como la luna, igual a la piel y ojos azul claro. Un vestido largo, hecho a base de la seda fabricada por arañas, en tono azul oscuro que se podía confundir con el Lago.

Leia cabeceó negativamente. – ¿Podrían decirme que sucede exactamente?

―Ha sucedido algo de gran gravedad, joven Hechicera. – Murmuró Tylwyth, quien era la reina de las Ninfas que habitaban el Lago. – El Congreso se ha reunido, proclamando un mandato sin tu consentimiento u opinión, y Alfrigg escuchó la declaración.

La chica frunció el ceño. – ¿Qué ha mandado el Congreso?

―Sí, ¿qué ordenó ahora esa bola de inútiles? – Una profunda voz se oyó tras Leia.

Todos se voltearon para ver a Midzhar y Nashla, dragón Ocre, que se aproximaban a ellos. Leia vio que Nashla era con quien Midzhar hablaba cuando ella llegó a las Montañas pero no alcanzó a saludarle.

―Midzhar. Nashla. – La Reina Ninfa les saludó con un asentimiento. Las otras tres que la acompañaban se alejaron un poco, atemorizadas del enorme tamaño de ambos dragones.

Moopclak, Alfrigg y Ealhdun siguieron su ejemplo, siendo Leia quien cortó las distancias con ellos y les paso una mano por la cabeza, en modo de saludo. Nashla, al igual que Midzhar, había sido su maestro. Ella era la Líder de los dragones ocres.

― ¿Y bien? – Insistió el dragón negro.

Tylwyth carraspeó un poco. – Proclamaron una unión. _La Divina Unión_.

― ¿Divina Unión? – Nashla ladeó la cabeza. Su voz suave, firme, resonando por el Lago, con los verdes ojos en la Reina Ninfa. – ¿De qué va eso?

Leia, en cambio, ahogó un grito. – ¡No pueden haberlo hecho!

La Reina Ninfa asintió. – Lo hicieron.

―_La Divina Unión_ – Relató Alfrigg, respondiendo a Nashla. – es eso: Una unión divina. Es la alianza espiritual entre dos almas. En el mundo de Leia, le llaman _matrimonio_. No obstante, tiene una desventaja… La falta de Amor.

― ¿Importa eso? – Objetó Nashla, repartiendo su mirada entre el resto de criaturas.

― ¡Por supuesto que sí! – Ealhdun, un duende de aspecto más amable que Alfrigg, había hablado después de permanecer en silencio. Era más viejo que Alfrigg, y su ropa tenía un tono verde más vivo. – Sin amor, la línea de Leia se rompería. No nacería el próximo hechicero o hechicera que continuaría el legado de Merlín sobre cuidar esta tierra. ¡El caos sería inminente!

― ¿Acaso es necesario el amor para procrear vida? – Insistió la dragona.

―No tanto crear vida, sino magia. – Continúo ahora Tylwyth. – Si Leia, o cualquier otro hechicero, uniese su vida a alguien sin sentir amor real, el descendiente que tengan no tendrá un núcleo mágico. Sería tan trivial como el resto de humanos que viven en el otro lado de la puerta. Y todos sabemos que necesitamos de un hechicero, sea hombre o mujer. Es indispensable. No tanto por su magia, sino por su conexión con nuestro creador… Si la conexión con Merlín desaparece, la Fuente de Cristal perdería todo su poder.

―No puedo creer que el Consejo me haga esto. – Hablo Leia, mirando hacia el Castillo a lo lejos. – ¿Con quién? ¿Con quién me quieren casar?

―El Sacerdote Oren. – Alfrigg hizo un gesto de desprecio. – Dicen que será el futuro Maestro cuando Abriarix muera.

― ¿Oren? – Clio, ninfa de cabellos rojos, ojos azules y corto vestido blanco, imitó la misma mueca de Alfrigg. – ¡Pero si es un viejo! Tiene casi 50 años.

―Comparados con los 354 años de Abriarix, es joven. – Masculló sarcástico Alfrigg.

―Eso no importa ya. – Leia se sentó en el primer escalón del puente, con una expresión entre abatida y pensativa. – Conozco a Oren, es un buen hombre… pero…

―No puedes casarte con él. – Implantó firme, directo y rotundo, Midzhar, dando un paso hacia adelante. – ¡Es absurdo! – Los duendes se alejaron del dragón negro, atemorizados ante su despliegue de ira. – Ellos conocen la ley, conocen los mandatos, lo que debes y no hacer. ¿Cómo diablos se les viene a ocurrir casarte con uno de ellos? Merlín impuso que sus descendientes se uniesen con… los de su raza, no con unos druidas fanfarrones.

―Yo también conozco esa ley, Midzhar. – Dijo suave Leia, con la vista fija en el Castillo. – Pero… debe haber una razón…

―No te has casado, Leia. – Murmuró la Reina Ninfa, colocando una mano en el hombro desnudo de Leia. – Tienes 26 años, y en tu mundo, a la edad de los 30 se hace difícil para una mujer hallar pareja, y menos soltera.

Leia suspiró, ya que Tylwyth tenía razón.

La sociedad inglesa era muy estricta con los casorios, con los cortejos. Cuando una chica es presentada en sociedad a los 18, se espera que baile con varios caballeros, pretendientes, hasta que es cortejada por aquellos a quien levantó interés y, luego, formar un compromiso cuando la decisión es tomada y aceptada por los padres. En otra circunstancia igual de común, los matrimonios se arreglan cuando nacen los hijos: se firma un acta de compromiso, los niños pasan algún tiempo juntos para conocerse, y cuando se son presentados a la sociedad, se arregla el proceso nupcial.

Leia fue presentada en sociedad, a sus 18 años. Para ella, aquel ambiente de bailes, mujeres criticando los vestidos y regando chismes de otras, hombres de fortuna y renombre para alabar, no era para ella. La presentación fue un éxito, de eso no cabía duda alguna, pero apenas los invitados se fueron, inmediatamente Leia se quitó su vestido de fiesta y entró a Silmoonwind para relajarse…

Todavía recordaba aquel día…

**Flashback**

_8 años antes…_

_15 de septiembre de 1771 – 10:36pm_

Leia se había quitado su vestido de ligero tono blanco con detalles florales rosa pastel en falda y mangas, para colocarse su vestido verde de seda y gasa. El corpiño y mangas superiores eran de verde esmeralda y la falda de verde salvia. Tenía un bonito estampado bordado de flores doradas en la parte delantera y dos medallones coincidentes más pequeñas en cada manga. El escote recto dejaba libre los hombros y la clavícula. Desde la mitad del antebrazo hacia el resto, las mangas eran de gasa transparente, divididas para facilitar el movimiento y se movían con el aire. Aparte, traía puesto unos ligeros botines marrón claro y el cabello suelto, como siempre solía usar en Silmoonwind.

Caminó por su habitación, hasta caminar hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero al otro lado, frente a la ventana, ahora con las cortinas cerradas. La cama al lado de ésta estaba acomodada de tal manera de que pareciera que alguien dormía allí. Los sirvientes, seguramente, estarían terminando de limpiar, lavar y guardar la vajilla, adornos, floreros y demás utensilios de decoración luego de la fiesta, incluyendo guardar la comida sobrante, bajo las órdenes de su madre. Antoniete le había dicho a Leia que se fuese a descansar, ya que, según ella, se le notaba muy _exhausta_; Era obvio que Leia no iba a hacer caso a la orden, debida que no hubiese conseguido dormir a pesar del cansancio.

Colocándose frente al espejo, Leia miró el reflejo que éste le devolvía: una chica de 18 años, de piel suavemente pálida, con grandes ojos azul turquesa, ondulantes cabellos castaños, una respingona nariz y labios rellenos. Era más alta que el resto de jóvenes de su edad, y su tono de voz siempre fue firme, suave, con un ligero toque menos agudo.

Todos los hombres que conocían a Leia tenían que ver con ella. Admiraban su belleza como a ninguna otra, incluso más que a la misma reina Charlotte. Habia perdido la cuenta de con cuantos hombres bailó durante su presentación. Obviamente, no llenó su tarjeta de baile, como le aconsejó su madre, declinó varios pedidos para poder descansar y socializar como le enseñaron que hiciera, andando de aquí a allí por todo el salón de baile; conoció a los duques de Windsor, a los condes de Westcliff, los marqueses de Trent, los duques de Cambridge, e incluso llegó a trabar amistad con la duquesa de Carlisle, una joven de casi 20 años, con ensortijados cabellos rojos, unas delicadas pecas y ojos azules.

Pero hubo un chico que logró crear una llama dentro de Leia, a pesar de la irritante personalidad que poseía.

_Erik Dabney, Duque de Norwich._

Alto, apuesto, con sedoso cabello castaño y sexys ojos de un tono verde marroso. Poseía alrededor de unos 26 años, habiendo heredado no hace mucho el titulo de su padre. Sin embargo, su atractivo se veía, para Leia, eclipsado por su arrogancia, sarcasmo y altivez. Ella lo consideraba un engreído, _un niño mimado de papi_ que cree que todos se postraran a sus pies. Leia le había aceptado un baile, y durante los primeros 2 minutos, le había caído bien, hasta que salió a flote su presunción. Si no fuese por su vanidad y petulancia, quizás Leia hubiese considerado su cortejo…

La negación, interiormente para ella, fue inmediata. No le volvió a aceptar otra pieza de baile, ni dejó que se acercase a ella cuando se le veía intenciones de querer entablar una conversación. No obstante, cuando Leia había conseguido un tiempo para ella sola en la terraza, se fijó que su soledad no iba a durar mucho al notar a Erik salir al palco.

― ¿Por qué sola, miladi?

―Intento tener un momento de paz. – Respondió ella, tajante. No iba a ser amable ahora.

Erik, contrario a lo que pensó, parecía divertido. – Veo que le he fastidiado.

―Es usted muy observador, milord. – Ni se molestó en ocultar su sarcasmo.

Y de nuevo, consternándola, Erik rió. – ¿Por qué no nos tuteamos? Llámame Erik. – Se reclinó en el muro del balcón, viéndola fijamente.

Leia sintió como sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rojas debido a su escrutinio. – Bien… supongo que puedes llamarme Christine. – Para aquel entonces, ese era su único nombre. Solo era llamada Leia en Silmoonwind.

―Christine. – Saboreó el nombre en su boca, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de volver a mirarla y hablar. – Y bien, Christine, me hago una idea de que quizás te—

―Sí, me caíste pésimo. – Volteó a verlo con ojos irritantes. – Y a no ser – Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. – que me expliques que es lo que quieres, te dejaré aquí como un soberano idiota.

Erik la miró con gran sorpresa, y Leia se preguntó si no había cometido un grave error al hablarle así a alguien de mayor rango nobiliario que ella. Tragó pesadamente, y espero a que él se mostrase ofendido y le replicase mordazmente, o amenazase…

No esperó sus carcajadas.

― ¿Te ríes? – Ella evitó sonar acusadora.

―Perdón, perdón. – Trataba de calmar la risa. – No creí que fueses tan rudamente honesta… y sincera… – La risa había desaparecido, y en su lugar la suplantó una fiera mirada lujuriosa. – Me gusta. – La mano derecha se levantó y fue hacia su mejilla, rozándola delicadamente como si fuese una fina porcelana que con cualquier toque fuese a romperse. – No había conocido una mujer tan hermosa y valiente como tú en la vida. Realmente… me gustas.

A Leia la cara le ardía de vergüenza, y sabía que estaba roja. Las palabras de Erik le dieron un fuerte vuelco al corazón; sentía los latidos en su pecho tan claramente, y se preguntó si él podía oírlos también. Notó ahora los cercanos que estaban, y como el tono de los ojos de Erik pasaban a un verde-tierra, un tono claramente hermoso. La mano de Erik bajó al cuello de Leia, y en el momento en que menos se lo esperó, le plantó un beso en los labios, apasionado y suave a la vez.

Su primer beso.

Ahora comprendía aquel relato sobre las mariposas en el estomago, porque ella las sentía en ese momento. Erik logró abrirse paso en su boca, introduciendo la lengua en su interior y enlazándola con la de Leia, torpe y sin experiencia. La mano en su cuello pasó a su cintura, ceñida por el corsé, reduciendo completamente las distancias y apretándola más al cuerpo masculino. Ladeó la cabeza, permitiéndole hondar más en ella, a la vez que se atrevía a tocar su rostro con las manos. Sintió la tersidad de la piel clara, del rostro cuadrado y fuerte; un pequeño mordisco percibió en su labio inferior, y luego como Erik volvió a besarla hondamente. La mano en su cintura subió más arriba, mandándole eléctricas corrientes por todo su cuerpo. Leia pasó de acariciar el rostro masculino, a su nuca. Erik dejó los labios hinchados, besando la mejilla, yendo al lóbulo de la oreja derecha, bajando al cuello, un punto muy sensible para ella, que no pudo evitar contener un gemido audible.

Un gemido que la hizo volver a la realidad.

― ¡Oh! – De inmediato, Leia se apartó bruscamente de Erik, llevándose ambas manos a los labios, viéndolo con espanto. ¿Qué acababa de hacer?

En los ojos de Erik se veía claramente la lujuria, el deseo brillando con fogosidad en el iris verdusco. Al notar la turbación en Leia, se acercó apenas a ella. – Christine, ¿está todo bien? ¿Te hice daño?

―Yo… esto… no debió… – Sin bajar las manos, murmuraba a través de ellas, en balbuceos. Negó con la cabeza, fervientemente. – No debió ocurrir…

―Christine, sabes bien que no es verdad. No puedes ignorar la atracción que hay entre nosotros… Tú me gustas. – De nuevo, acortó las distancias entre ambos, tomando sus manos entre las suyas propias. – Eres diferente a las demás chicas. Si me lo permites, quiero cortejarte.

― ¿Crees en la magia? – Preguntó ella, bruscamente. Se sentía muy nerviosa.

Erik parpadeó, confuso. Luego, frunció el ceño. – ¿Cómo?

Dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, Leia hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, con rapidez. – Nada, olvídalo. Es que…

―Yo no creo en la magia, Christine. – Sonrió conciliador. Una parte de la mente de Leia le dijo que era casi la misma sonrisa que uno le dedicaba a un loco. – La magia no existe. – Rió levemente. – Veo que te gusta la fantasía.

Pero la expresión avergonzada de Leia se había esfumado por una de incredulidad. "No cree en la magia… No cree en la magia… Una persona que no cree en la magia, cuando la vea, existe la posibilidad de que cambie de idea, o diga que soy una bruja o se vuelva loco…"

Tragando pesadamente, Leia se alejó con firmeza de él. – Lo lamento, pero tengo que irme.

―Christine… – Comenzó Erick, pero ella continuó como si él no hubiese dicho palabra alguna.

―Fue un placer conocerlo, milord, espero que disfrute de la velada. – Ejerció una rápida reverencia y se marchó, antes de que Erick pudiese detenerla.

― ¡Christine, espera! ¡Christine!

**Fin Flashback**

― ¡Leia!

La profunda y potente voz de Midzhar la trajo a la realidad, dándose cuenta de que todos estaban mirándola fijamente y con cierta preocupación. ¿Cuánto tiempo permaneció en sus pensamientos?

Se obligó a enfocarse en las criaturas mágicas y dejar el pasado donde estaba. – ¿Qué ha pasado?

―Eso es lo que queremos saber. – Nashla, una dragona igual que Midzhar pero en tono ocre y sin las crestas, se adelantó un paso, bajando la cabeza hasta ponerla a la altura del rostro de Leia. Como Midzhar, ella y el resto de dragones hablaban con la mente. – Te habíamos preguntado si has cortejado con algún hombre de tu mundo.

Midzhar gruñó en voz baja, aunque Leia no pareció notar eso, enfocada en la pregunta de Nashla.

― ¿Cortejar…? – A Leia le llegó el recuerdo de Erick, se sonrojó levemente, y luego obligó a sus emociones calmarse. Aquello nunca fue un cortejo… nunca llegó a serlo… Mejor dicho, nunca había sido cortejada. Dejó salir un suspiro de pesar. – No lo he hecho. Me enfoqué tanto en mi preparación, que nunca solía aceptar invitaciones de los lores o caballeros. Y, además, cuando mi madre murió, prácticamente envolví a mi hermana y a mí en un mundo ermitaño, alejado de la sociedad, y ahora que lo veo, la he privado de eso… Siento que fue algo egoísta de mi parte… Creo que debí de haber dejado a Monika con algún tío o tía que pudiese encargarse de ella, educarla y adentrarla en la sociedad inglesa y la aristocracia como no pude hacerlo yo debido a lo que soy.

―Leia, no te culpes por eso. – La reina Tylwyth se acercó a la castaña, posando una mano en su hombro desnudo. – Hiciste lo que creías correcto en ese momento. Y, además, tu hermana aceptó irse contigo. Después de todo, eres su familia. Pienso que Monika no quiso que estuvieras sola, enfrentando un montón de pruebas por delante.

La castaña miró los ojos azules de la reina, por largo tiempo, antes de asentir levemente. Tenía razón. Monika siempre estaba allí para apoyarla, aún a pesar de que se molestase con ella. La chica era su sostén a la realidad.

―Volviendo al tema. – Habló la reina de nuevo. – El caso es que no has tenido contacto con ningún hombre de tu mundo, ¿no es así?

El cuerpo de Leia se tensó. ¿Cómo comenzar a decir que, debido a Monika, había salvado a un hombre de la muerte con ayuda de su magia y que lo tenía viviendo en su castillo para que se recuperase? ¿Qué podrían decir ellos?

―Pues, verán… hay algo que tengo que contarles. – Al tener la completa atención de todos, comenzó a relatar los sucesos del día anterior.

**~•~~•~**

Si hubiera una palabra para describir el cuerpo del hombre que tenía en frente _perfección_ era la más acertada.

Simplemente, ver la piel bronceada y de duros pectorales le hacía estremecerse, y pensar que tenía que limpiarlo… A la vista, la piel parecía tersa. "Si pudiera tocarla sin el pretexto de tener que bañarlo, tan solo tocarlo."...No, debía concentrarse.

Tomó el paño y lo humedeció en el agua, con toda la calma del mundo se dedicó a pasar el paño por la clavícula y la zona del cuello. El agua ligeramente fría al contacto con la cálida piel lo hizo estremecerse. Respiró hondo para ignorar esa reacción y continuar su trabajo. Bajó hasta los pectorales. "Oh dios..." ¡Eran más duros de lo que se imaginaba! "Cálmate…" Volvió a humedecer el paño y continuó hacia las axilas, haciéndole ligeras cosquillas al hombre. Esa ligera risa se escuchaba tan hipnotizante. Se le ocurrió alzar la vista; Se encontró con esos ojos oscuros, negros, ella misma se estremeció por la intensidad de la mirada haciéndola ruborizarse. Desvió la mirada al instante. Volvió a humedecer el paño. Tocaba la zona del estomago… "Estoy perdida", fue un pensamiento fugaz que la estremeció por completo al contemplar los marcados abdominales. "Cálmate", repitió una segunda vez en su mente. Esta vez tuvo que respirar hondo antes de tocar la bronceada piel...

Se había equivocado. _Perfecto_ se quedaba corto para lo que ese hombre era. Pasaba el paño lentamente por todo el estomago, haciendo un movimiento circular, sintiendo los músculos bajo su mano contraerse y relajarse en ciertas zonas. Eso la hizo sonreír, probablemente sentía cosquillas, quizás... era otra cosa. Llego hasta la pretina del pantalón, se detuvo por un momento. "¿Debería continuar?" Las puntas de sus dedos estaban traspasando la tela, sentía su corazón bombear rápidamente y su cara arder. "¿Cómo sería? ¿En verdad esa parte de su cuerpo sería tan impresionante como el resto?..." Tan solo un poco mas y podría saberlo...

El hombre carraspeo, esbozando una leve sonrisa a pesar de las vendas que cubrían una buena parte del rostro. – Sabes… quisiera dejarte continuar si… al menos supiese que este es mi cuerpo.

Monika apartó el paño con calma, completamente sonrojada, como si la hubiesen descubierto haciendo una travesura. – Lo siento. ¿Mi hermana no te explicó nada?

El hombre permaneció largo rato contemplándola, pensativo, con los ojos destilando una gran seriedad. – Tan solo que me ha salvado de la muerte… con magia… ¿Eso es…?

―Sí. La magia existe. – Monika dejó el paño reposar en el borde de la cubeta, suspirando. El momento había sido tan íntimo y, completamente único… No hubiese querido que acabase. – Yo le pedí que te salvase… porque tú me salvaste en el pasado. – Bajó la mirada. – No sé si lo recuerdas, pero me salvaste de morir ahogada en el lago que está cerca de aquí hace dos años. Yo tenía unos 14 años en ese entonces.

Los ojos negros permanecieron sobre ella. – Te recuerdo… sí… huiste después y nunca supe quien eras… – La recorrió con la mirada. – Te ves más hermosa de lo que recordaba…

―Era… una niña, en ese momento. – Respondió azorada Monika. – Me llamo Monika Garner. – Sonrió.

El hombre intentó corresponderle la sonrisa. Una torcida. – Mi nombre es Erik… Erik Dabney.

***~Continuará.~***

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:**_El Apareamiento de Midzhar._

― ¿No estarás hablando en serio, verdad? – Los ojos de Nashla miraban a su hermano con pánico e incredulidad. – ¡Midzhar, es una humana!

― ¿Y qué importancia tiene? – El dragón negro bramó las palabras con brusquedad, tajante. – Me he imprimado de ella. Deseo a Leia, y será mía cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

**N.A.:** ¡Hola, lectores! Uff, después de tanto tiempo, por fin subo el 2do cap. Y, wou, ¿a que no esperaban lo último? Pues, realmente, me costó este capítulo. (x.x) También está el hecho de que muchas cosas me distraían y no me dejaban escribir, pero al fin las musas me permitieron terminar esto. ¿Y, qué dicen? ¿Reviews?

**Nos vemos en la próxima.**


	3. El Apareamiento de Midzhar

**CHAPTER 3: El Apareamiento de Midzhar**.

**Nota: (1) – **Esta historia me pertenece. Cualquier intento de plagio, será denunciado.

**(2)** – Es una historia **MA**, o sea, para mayores de 18. Si no te gusta, prefieres algo más acuerdo a tu edad o te sientes incomodo, es muy simple: No leas.

**(3)** – Entre – "…" – Pensamientos

Entre –… – Diálogos y escenas.

_Cursiva: Cartas._

**~•~~•~~•~~•~**

―… y cuando despertó, tuve que decirle lo que había pasado. Su cuerpo era otro, y no conozco algún hechizo que pueda cambiar la memoria. Le dije que mi nombre era Leia y que le había rescatado de la muerte con ayuda de la magia.

― ¿Le dijiste tu nombre de hechicera? – Midzhar no podía dar crédito a lo que había contado Leia. Según sus conocimientos, ella había realizado algo prohibido para salvar a un mísero humano.

La joven bruja se alzó de hombros. – Desde hace varios años he dejado de ser Christine McKenley. Todos en la sociedad deben de creer que la única descendiente de los McKenley emigró a otro país junto a su media-hermana. Muchos, si me viesen, no me reconocerían a menos que dijese quien soy realmente. – Cabeceó negativamente. – Me conviene, por el bien de mi hermana y de mí misma, ser conocida como Leia Garner de Hallselt.

― ¿Por qué 'Hallselt'? – Ealhdun ladeó la cabeza, claramente confundido.

―Es el apellido de casada de mi madre. Antoniete Garner de Hallselt. – Leia bajó la vista hacia su mano derecha, donde en el dedo anular estaba el anillo que su madre llevó durante su vida hasta su muerte, y que le fue heredada a Leia. Era un anillo de compromiso de estilo antiguo, bañado en oro y con un diamante de 6k en forma de rombo. Se lo había dado Robert, el padre de Leia, a Antoniete. La mujer nunca se lo había quitado, aun cuando se casó con el padre de Monika, puesto que nunca dejó de amar al mago. – El padre de Monika era Eamon Hallselt, 3° Conde de Bradford.

― ¿Qué tal es el rango nobiliario entre Monika y tú? – Tylwyth, la reina, era una de las pocas personas –Aparte de Midzhar, Abriarix, Oren, Kheelan (un druida del consejo) y Otottis (Sacerdote de Abriarix) – que conocían sobre los rangos de la aristocracia inglesa.

―Pues, si Monika llegase a tomar el titulo de Condesa de Bradford, y yo el de Marquesa de Pembroke, yo estaría un rango más arriba que ella. – Explicó Leia, según sus conocimientos nobiliarios. – Si Monika, por otra parte, se casase con un Duque, su titulo de casada la ascendería un rango más que a mí. Una duquesa es más que una marquesa. – Leia dejó salir un suspiro, dando un par de pasos para sentarse en el escalón del puente del Lago. – Ahora, volviendo un momento al tema de mi apellido, adopté el apellido de casada de mi madre solo para no tomar el de mi padre y ser reconocida. Cuando mi madre se casó con Eamon, casi no salía de casa, dedicándose a cuidarnos a Monika y a mí, así que pocos la conocían. Eamon fue un buen hombre, y un buen padrastro, de eso no me quejaré, pero sé bien que la relación que tuvo con mi madre no fue exactamente el esperado.

―Habías dicho –Habló la reina Tylwyth. – que Hallselt fue más un amigo que una pareja para tu madre, ¿no? – Leia asintió. – Comprendo.

―El caso es que se están saliendo del tema. – refunfuñó Alfrigg. Odiaba cuando, en cierto momento de estar discutiendo algo importante, ocurría que se iban por las ramas y dejaban tema principal de lado. A él no le interesaba ningún rango _mobiliario_ (nobiliario) o lo que sea que fuese aquello de _marcadas _(marquesas) y _coladas _(condesas). – ¿Qué hizo el humano cuando le contaste que eras hechicera?

La castaña había volteado a ver al duende, y cuando éste termino de hablar, no pudo evitar que su mente la envolviese en el recuerdo del día anterior.

**Flashback**

…Con cuidado, Leia se puso en pie y se acercó dudosa al cuerpo del hombre, luego de haber hecho el traspaso de almas. Él no respiraba. _Oh, no_. Acortando más la distancia, quitó los cuarzos del cuerpo masculino, y volteó a verlo a la cara…

Unos ojos le estaban viendo fijamente.

No se dio cuenta de que el pecho masculino subía y bajaba, respirando, absorta en la profundidad de los ojos negros. El rostro, si no fuese por las quemaduras, le mostraría un hombre muy atractivo; cara cuadrada, labios gruesos, nariz recta, la piel bronceada, alto y, sobretodo, corpulento. Cada musculo tonificado y marcado, aun con la piel dañada por el fuego.

―… ¿Quién…eres? – La voz, entrecortada debido al humo engullido, sonó ronca y rasposa. El desconocido tosió. – ¿Q-qué…? ¿Dónde…estoy?

―Tranquilo, milord, está a salvo ahora. – Leia estaba al tanto de que los ojos negros no se apartaban de su rostro. Ella le tomó la mano, apretando con suavidad; era grande, firme, cálida. – Le he traído de la muerte… con ayuda de la magia.

Impenetrables eran los ojos del hombre en ese momento. – ¿Magia?

-Soy la hechicera Leia. – La castaña soltó la mano ajena y con un movimiento manual, los cuarzos que habían estado sobre el cuerpo masculino flotaron en el aire entre el hombre y ella. Leia escuchó un leve grito ahogado, luego de una tos grave. – Trate de no forzar su garganta, milord. – Uno de los cuarzos fue hasta el cuello del hombre, que intentó alejarse sin éxito. Otro más se situó en su pecho, y comenzaron a brillar. – Están curando sus pulmones y su garganta. Aspiró el humo del incendio donde le encontró mi hermana. – Ella respiró hondo. – Milord, debe saber una cosa: este cuerpo no es el suyo.

El desconocido frunció el ceño, haciendo una mueca de dolor al hacerlo. Dejó, exhausto, que sus ojos expresasen su desconcierto.

―Cuando mi hermana le encontró, usted no estaba solo. ¿Recuerda usted haberme dicho que alguien intentó matarle? – Él solo parpadeó. No podía hablar mientras los cuarzos estuviesen activos. – Pues, junto a usted estaba otra persona y me he supuesto que es aquel que intentó matarlo. Sin embargo, ese hombre estaba muerto. Usted estaba a punto de morir también.

»Usted tenía casi el 80 % de su piel dañada, y sin posibilidad de reconstituirse. El cuerpo del que intentó matarlo tenía heridas graves, aunque no he logrado saber específicamente de qué. Ahora, ese cuerpo está curado. El suyo, por otra parte, estaba en un estado tan crítico que usted no lo iba a soportar y, consecuentemente, iba a morir; Existe una magia altamente poderosa, y peligrosa también, que permite la capacidad de traspasar el alma de un cuerpo a otro, siempre y cuando el lugar de destino esté disponible. Eso fue lo que he hecho con usted. Para salvarlo de morir, he traspasado su alma de su cuerpo al cuerpo del hombre que intentó matarle. Puede sonar horrible, pero ya lo he dicho, era eso o dejar que usted muriese.

Los cuarzos por fin dejaron de brillar. Leia se incorporó un poco y los tomó, la punta de sus dedos rozando la piel del hombre. Sin embargo, ella no mostró ninguna expresión. Años de práctica le permitían ocultar sus sentimientos. En el pasado era muy ingenua e introvertida, pero ahora poseía seguridad en sí misma gracias a sus maestros.

La castaña dejó que los cuarzos, todos, flotasen hasta la mesita de noche, junto a la cama. Poniéndose en pie, fue hacia un gabinete para buscar una sabana y así tapar el cuerpo vacio del desconocido, su cuerpo de nacimiento, cuando le escuchó gritar claramente.

Al girarse, le vio mirando a su lado izquierdo, apoyado en su brazo derecho para alzarse, donde estaba su desfigurado antiguo cuerpo.

― ¿Qué…? ¿Eso… ese… es…? – Tartamudeaba horrorizado. Sus ojos estaba muy abiertos, y el pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente.

Leia chistó la lengua, sacó la cobija y se apresuró a cubrir el cuerpo con la tela. Al hacerlo, se dirigió al hombre. – Primero, deje de ser un cobarde. ¿Nunca ha visto un cuerpo quemado? Segundo, cálmese. ¿Es que no ve que está herido aún? No se ha recuperado al completo, y tercero, recuéstese firme o lo ataré mágicamente a la cama para que se esté quieto. – Ella lo obligó a acostarse otra vez. Luego fue a buscar en la mesita de noche, en la primera gaveta, un envase azul. Lo abrió. El envase despidió un olor fuerte a mentol, siendo la crema azul turquesa. Volvió a acercarse al hombre, untó tres dedos con la crema y lo esparció cuidadosamente en el rostro intimidado del hombre. La crema, al tener contacto con la piel dañada, se tornó blanca trasparente y el olor suavizó enormemente.

―Ese… era… ¿ese era yo?

―Sí. – contestó rápidamente Leia, enfrascada en cubrir las heridas del rostro con la crema. Al terminar, pasó a las heridas del cuello, pecho y brazos. Sucedió lo mismo que en el rostro, la crema pasó de azul a blanco transparente. – Esta crema curará sus heridas, y para mañana solo le quedaran las marcas. Por otra parte, los cuarzos y la magia misma han curado gran parte de los daños internos, pero del resto se encargará usted mismo.

Habia terminado de esparcir el ungüento, y al momento de ella disponerse a apartar la mano, el desconocido la tomó por la muñeca. Leia alzó la mirada, fijándola en los profundos ojos ajenos.

Él solo dijo una palabra. – Gracias.

**Fin Flashback**

―Luego de eso… le hice dormir para que la crema hiciese efecto… – Ella suspiró largamente, como si lo hubiese estado conteniendo. – Hablé con Monika, enterramos el cuerpo y nos acostamos. El día de hoy le deje como tarea el refrescarle la piel con agua purificada y alimentarlo cuando despierte, poco antes de venir para acá. Me hago la idea de que quizás sea lo que esté haciendo ahora. – Se alzó de hombros.

Al acabar de hablar, ella notó un denso silencio. Fue entonces que se fijó en que todos los presentes estaban terriblemente callados y con la mirada sobre ella. Un sonrojo le cubrió el rostro. ¿Había hecho, realmente, mal al haber salvado aquel hombre?

― ¿Qué sucede? – Cuestionó Leia. – ¿Creen que no debía de haberlo salvado?

―Sí. – respondió, tajante, Midzhar. – Debiste dejarle morir.

El cuerpo de Nashla le dio un empujón, tambaleándolo. – Midzhar, no digas eso. – La dragona se dirigió a Leia. – Oye, está claro que has hecho mal al usar un poder muy peligroso pero… a pesar de ello, no le veo problema con que hayas rescatado al humano de las garras de la muerte.

― ¿Sabes cómo se llama, Leia? – Habló la reina Ninfa.

Pero la castaña no respondió. Parpadeó, abrió la boca y luego la cerró. "Que estúpida fui." Durante el tiempo, aunque corto, que pasó con aquel hombre, en ningún momento le preguntó su nombre. Le dijo el suyo, pero no pregunto cómo se llamaba él.

―Yo… no. – Bajó la mirada. – Olvidé preguntarle. – Movió negativamente la cabeza. – Pero, cuando vuelva a casa lo haré. De todas maneras, aun no creo que pueda moverse mucho por las heridas. Su cuerpo sanará lentamente.

― ¿Quién sanará lentamente, joven hechicera?

Todos voltearon de inmediato al oír la voz ronca y fuerte tras ellos, mientras que Leia alzaba la vista de pronto.

Vestido con una túnica azul y blanco crema, llevando encima una armadura; el cabello blanco, largo y ojos grises; una barba corta, blanca también; botas de cuero marrón y un bastón de plata como si fuese una serpiente. Delante de todos, estaba Oren, el sacerdote druida mayor del Consejo.

**~•~~•~**

En el consejo, varios druidas salían del Salón Principal. Habían acabado de dar una reunión de suma importancia, no solo para ellos mismos, sino para Leia y todo Silmoonwind.

Leyendo unos papeles, Kheelan, un joven de largos cabellos negros, túnica negra con detalles en dorado, una capa gris oscuro encima, sandalias marrones y cinturón truncado en el mismo tono, caminaba por el pasillo hacia la biblioteca. Tenía los ojos rojos y una runa pintada en la frente. Era una línea diagonal en la que la cruzaba una 'S' alargada y girada horizontalmente. A pesar de contar con unos 15 años, Kheelan era el más joven de todos los druidas junto a Oren y Sitranna, la única mujer druida del consejo.

El ceño del joven estaba fruncido, pero no por el contenido de los papeles que leía sino por lo que habían hablado en la reunión. Para él, Leia era una de las personas más increíbles que había conocido hasta ahora y lo que el Consejo había decidido por ella no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Más que todo, el Sacerdote Oren le empezaba a desagradar enormemente. Cuando le conoció, creía que era un druida excelente, sabio y honesto, pero comenzaba a ver que bajo ese exterior estaba un ser controlador, astuto y déspota. Tenía que hablar con Leia pronto, sin embargo primero iría a la biblioteca.

Necesitaba investigar ciertas cosas que le carcomían.

El Salón de Reuniones estaba justo al lado de la biblioteca, por lo que los pasos que diese Kheelan hacia allí fueron cortos. Aunque, en el momento en que iba a tomar el pomo de la puerta, una voz masculina le detuvo. Alzando la vista de los documentos, su mirada rojiza se encontró con la de Otottis; el druida vestía camisa blanca de algodón, pantalones marrones, una túnica beige encima amarrada con un cinturón, botas de cuero y, como todos los druidas, llevaba un bastón con un diseño de hojas y hierbas. Su cabello era largo hasta los hombros, negros, una pequeña barba en el mismo tono y los ojos violetas.

―Otottis… – Kheelan se giró hacia él. – ¿Qué sucede?

―Tu tono y expresión me ha dejado claro que no te gustó el veredicto del Consejo, ¿verdad?

El chico frunció profundamente el ceño. – La ley que Merlín impuso para sus descendientes deja en claro una obligación fundamental: casarse con amor para procrear magia. Imponer, ahora, que Leia sea casada con Oren sin tener ese sentimiento de por medio pone en riesgo el futuro de Silmoonwind. No entiendo como Oren puede creer que él será capaz de infundir el amor suficiente en Leia para que ella dé a luz un heredero optimo.

― ¿Me estás diciendo que piensas que Oren no es el indicado para Leia?

―Estoy diciendo que un druida no puede unir su vida con la descendiente de Merlín. Eres un druida, yo soy un druida; nosotros no podemos hacer nacer el sentimiento de amar. Inspiramos respeto, sabiduría, lealtad, no amor. Me parece sumamente ridículo lo que Oren planea. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que realmente planea ganar, obtener, con atar a Leia a él en una _Divina Unión_?

―Y… ¿por qué no dijiste nada en la reunión? Si tenías argumentos, debiste—

―Está claro que, al ser yo considerado un 'novato' no me tenían permitido la palabra, y si podía, me ignorarían. ¿De qué me sirve abrir la boca, o a algún otro druida, si Oren se encargó de no dejar a nadie debatir su palabrería con tal de obtener el permiso del Consejo para considerarse el 'prometido' de Leia?

Otottis le miró fijamente, analizándolo. Minutos después, desvió la mirada a la puerta y la volvió otra vez. – ¿Entrarás? – señaló la entrada de la biblioteca.

Kheelan vio que tras el druida, más pasaban camino hacia el Salón Principal para ir a las habitaciones. Era hora del descanso, por lo que son pocos los que luego de una reunión iban a la biblioteca. Kheelan abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Otottis, entró luego y cerró tras de él.

La biblioteca era una gran estancia en forma rectangular con anaqueles hasta el techo repletas de libros, epítomes, textos y volúmenes antiguos. En el centro estaban dispuestas mesas de estudio, en ese momento vacías. Y, en una esquina del lugar, el enorme espejo ovalado que usaba Leia para entrar en Silmoonwind. Kheelan había dirigido una mirada instintiva hacia él, como si esperase a ver a la chica aparecer por el espejo, pero éste solo le devolvió su reflejo: un chico druida de 15 años.

―Leia tiene cerca de un mes sin aparecer. – El mayor no apartaba la mirada del joven, detenido en el medio del lugar, junto a una de las mesas centrales.

―Pronto le harán su examen, ¿verdad? – preguntó Kheelan.

―Así es. Oren dijo que iba a ir entre el día de hoy y mañana.

―Tengo mucha curiosidad de saber qué es lo que dirá Leia cuando le sea notificado todo esto.

Otottis cabeceó negativamente. – Leia es una persona firme y responsable, y además tiene un gran respeto a su tatarabuelo y el legado que ha dejado. Siendo objetivos, no creo que esté muy de acuerdo, pero… – Vio a Kheelan caminar hacia los estantes, por lo que caminó unos pasos y se sentó en una mesa sin dejar de hablar. – debes al menos comprender que en algo Oren tiene razón. – Kheelan se había vuelto hacia él, con una molesta sorpresa en el rostro. – Leia no se ha casado. – Se apresuró a decir. – Hasta ahora, ningún mago o hechicera había llegado a los 26 años de vida sin haber concebido matrimonio. Debes saber, Kheelan, que en el mundo de Leia, para las mujeres es muy complicado encontrar marido, al menos, uno respetable.

La mandíbula de Kheelan se tensó. Apartó la mirada, colocándola en la estantería. Veía los títulos de los libros sin verlos realmente. Él se había esforzado mucho para estar donde estaba ahora, y su sueño era ser uno de los 4 sacerdotes principales.

El Consejo Sacerdotal Druida estaba conformado por el Maestro (actualmente, Abriarix ocupaba el puesto), seguido por cuatro sacerdotes (Otottis, Oren, Hreidmar y Uriak) y 25 druidas, haciendo un total de 30. El principal sueño de Kheelan era ser un sacerdote, acompañando al Maestro Abriarix. La edad de los druidas solo alcanzaba el máximo de unos 500 años, contrario a los dragones que podrían vivir hasta los 700 años; el único dragón que vivió casi 1000 años (murió a los 912 años) fue Serdrofy, un dragón plateado y antiguo líder de de la montaña Albentum. Kheelan no estaba de acuerdo en que Oren suplantase a Abriarix tan pronto si el druida tenía apenas unos 354 años.

En realidad, habían muchas cosas que intentaba implantar Oren y que Kheelan no estaba de acuerdo para nada.

― ¿Qué es lo que planeas buscar aquí?

―Solo quiero ver algo. – Al oír la pregunta de Otottis, de nuevo viró hacia los estantes. – Otottis, ¿qué sabes sobre la imprimación de los dragones?

No le vio parpadear, pero supo, por el tono de Otottis, que no esperó aquella pregunta. – Pues… los dragones tienen una forma poco común de enamorarse. Es… podría decirse que es como 'amor a primera vista', pero no es algo tan instantáneo, ¿entiendes? – Dudó un poco. – Escucha, un dragón escogerá su pareja apenas la vea, así empieza el _flechazo_, pero también tomará en cuenta ciertos aspectos antes.

― ¿Cómo cuales?

―La apariencia física, el poder que demuestra y el comportamiento. – El hombre se miró las uñas de las manos. – Ellos son muy vanidosos; no tomaran como pareja a un dragón con defectos, debiluchos y malévolos.

― ¿Qué sucede con la cría si sale deforme?

―Es sacrificada.

― ¡¿Cómo?!

―Una cría que nazca deforme es sinónimo de que ha nacido con una enfermedad. Morirá de cualquier manera. Lo mejor es sacrificarla y ahorrarle el sufrimiento. Son muy pocos los dragones sacrificados hasta ahora.

―Eso, de igual forma, suena horrible.

―Lo es, pero… 1 de cada 5 crías que nacen en temporada presentan deformaciones. Es muy baja la posibilidad. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Kheelan tomó un libro, luego otro grueso y seguidamente, otro más apartado, los tres de aspecto muy antiguo. – Estaba pensando…

―Bien por ti.

Kheelan le envió una mirada irritante. – Estaba pensando en cuánta es la posibilidad de un imprimación humana.

El rostro de Otottis perdió color al comprender la idea que se había planteado el chico. – ¡Kheelan, eso es muy peligroso! ¿Estabas pensando en que Leia se uniese a un dragón?

El chico dejó los libros en la mesa más cercana, y lo miró después. – Es una teoría, Otottis, no es algo que realmente quiera que suceda… No quiero poner la vida de Leia en riesgo si—

―Una unión entre un hechicero o hechicera y un dragón es muy oscura. El descendiente de Merlín podría morir. – Rodó los ojos, molesto. – ¿De dónde demonios has sacado esa idea, muchacho?

― ¿No se ha fijado usted en lo juntos que se la pasan Midzhar y Leia?

―Él es su maestro.

―Pero, fuera de eso… No se… Midzhar parece… muy a gusto con ella.

―Igual a todas las criaturas. Leia es muy amable y generosa con todos, es obvio que quieran estar en su presencia y se sientan cómodos.

Kheelan suspiró. Otottis nunca podría ver las cosas como él las veía. – Entiendo. – Envió una sonrisa conciliadora hacia el druida. – De todas maneras, Otottis, quiero seguir investigando. Sé poco sobre los dragones, y es parte de mi entrenamiento si quiero ser sacerdote.

Otottis entrecerró los ojos, no conforme. Kheelan le caía muy bien, y como su superior, él solía darle consejos e información. Sabía bien que el chico deseaba estar en su lugar algún día a futuro, y se encargaba de ayudarlo como fuese; se preguntaba cuantas habían sido las veces que Kheelan le preguntaba cosas absurdas como aquella. ¿Leia y Midzhar? Por Circe, ¿cómo se le ocurría tamaño disparate? Si esa era su mentalidad como discípulo, no quería ni imaginar como lo sería de sacerdote.

―Escúchame bien, Kheelan, que no me entere que seguiste con la idea de Midzhar y Leia, o me veras realmente enojado y no te va a gustar. Estoy siendo tolerante y comprensible contigo, pero el resto de los druidas no lo son. Olvida esta idea.

―Sí, señor. – El chico bajo la cabeza con sumisión, fingiendo sentirse arrepentido.

Otottis se mostró firme. – Bien. No te tardes en tu preparación, tienes que descansar.

―Sí, señor. – Vio que el sacerdote le miraba una vez más, receloso, antes de asentir, darse la vuelta y marcharse. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Kheelan se enfrascó en su investigación. "No diré nada, Otottis, pero a mí nadie me sacará de la cabeza que Midzhar siente algo por Leia… de eso no lo dudo."

**~•~~•~**

Enojado era poco para como estaba Midzhar.

Furioso, colérico. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese maldito a presentarse ante ellos como si nada? Si por él fuera, hace mucho que le hubiese desgarrado la fisonomía.

No entendía como Abriarix podía escuchar los consejos y edictos que Oren le formulaba, aunque tenía bastante en claro que el muy idiota se dejaba manipular por el sacerdote. Así era con todos los druidas, y no daba crédito a que aceptasen sus palabras sin titubear. Estaba seguro que Oren usaba algún especie de encantamiento para que los druidas se rindiesen a sus pies con facilidad, pero él, Midzhar, jamás se postraría ante un mentiroso taimado como Oren.

Su vista se dirigió hacia Leia, quien estaba pálida ante la presencia del sacerdote. Muy clavado en él estaba el impulso de tomarla entre sus garras y llevársela a su cueva, lejos de todas las criaturas de Silmoonwind. Mantenerla allí, oculta del resto del mundo, solo para él contemplarla, adorarla; hacerla su joya más preciada entre todas las riquezas que poseía resguardadas.

Dio unos pasos hasta situarse junto a la hechicera cuando vio que Oren se acercaba demasiado para su gusto a ella. – Cuida tu contigüidad, Oren. – advirtió en un gruñido. – Y tu existencia también.

―Midzhar. – vapuleó en un susurro Leia.

Oren, sin importunarse un poco, alzó una ceja, mostrándose altivo. – Creo que quien debería mantenerse con cuidado eres tú, dragón líder. – Midzhar gruñó peligrosamente, hincando las garras en la tierra, haciendo hondos surcos en ella, pero eso no sobresaltó a Oren. – Estas ante el prometido de Leia, dragón, mantente a tu nivel.

― ¿Dices _prometido_? – Hubo burla en el tono de Midzhar; una burla que contenía una gran ira. – Que curioso. Leia no nos ha dicho que iba a casarse –la palabra la escupió con desagrado. – contigo. Y también, tenía entendido que los hechiceros no podrían unirse con los druidas.

―Siempre hay una forma de lograr lo imposible, dragón. – Sonrió enigmáticamente. Entonces, sus ojos grises fueron hacia la joven, que hasta ahora se había mantenido callada. – Joven hechicera, como seguro habrás oído—

― ¿Cuándo decidieron, sin mi opinión u aprobación, que iba a casarme contigo, Oren? – Le interrumpió Leia, tajante y sin ninguna gana de ser amable.

Un repentino tic apareció en el ojo derecho del sacerdote, pero tan fugaz, que no fue notado por nadie… excepto Midzhar, que entrecerró los ojos. Oren mantuvo aun la molesta sonrisa misteriosa en sus labios. – Joven hechicera, dime una cosa… ¿Tienes a alguien con quien continuar el legado de Merlín?

Leia se dispuso a replicar, a afirmar que sí, pero luego recordó que eso hubiese sido una completa mentira. Independientemente de todo eso, Leia estaba sola sentimentalmente. No estaba comprometida, ni estaba siendo cortejada por nadie. ¡Dios, si vivía como una ermitaña en un castillo alejado de toda la sociedad inglesa junto a su hermana!

Sintiéndose triunfante ante el silencio de la mujer, Oren sonrió más ampliamente. – Lo dicho. No tienes a nadie…

―Me tiene a mí. – Impuso firme Midzhar.

Oren se carcajeó sin ninguna gracia. – ¡No digas tonterías, dragón! Podrías ofrecerle lo que sea a Leia… pero nunca un heredero. – Cabeceó negativamente. – Tu raza me sorprende y decepciona a la vez con gran facilidad.

Midzhar rugió con gran furia, alzando la cola con púas dispuesto a asestarla contra el sacerdote. Las hadas y ninfas se alejaron del lugar, quedando solo Tylwyth, Ealhdun y Alfrigg, quienes se colocaron frente a la reina como una barrera. Sin embargo, Midzhar fue detenido por Nashla, y también, por Leia que se interpuso entre el sacerdote y ambos dragones.

―Midzhar, no, detente. – Leia empujó lejos a Oren, apartándolo del dragón. El sacerdote no apartaba la vista de los ojos amarillos de Midzhar, quien intentaba quitarse a Nashla de encima.

― ¡¿Te atreves a defender a esa escoria?! – Gritó colérico el dragón.

―Merlín impuso una unión de respeto entre todas las criaturas de Silmoonwind, fuera de luchas y violencia. Si atacas a Oren, estarías violando esa ley.

―Él se ha encargado bastante bien de violarla desde el momento en que puso su asquerosa existencia en el Consejo.

Nashla se colocó en el campo de visión del dragón negro. – ¡Para de una vez! ¿No has dicho que el control sobre sí mismo es la mejor arma que uno tiene? ¡Nos vamos ahora!

― ¡No pienso dejar a Leia con él! – bramó.

―Pues tendrás que soportarlo. ¡Vámonos! ¡Ahora, Midzhar!

El dragón observó a Nashla, luego a Leia. Hubo una ligera chispa de sorpresa en él al ver la expresión de la hechicera. No estaba seguro, pero podía ver desprecio y temor en su mirada, como si Leia imploraba a gritos mantenerse lejos de él; Leia apartó la mirada, fijándola en el suelo.

―Fíjate bien que pasos das, Oren. – Habló Midzhar. – Con un solo tropiezo que des, te haré caer… y no podrás levantarte luego. – dicho eso, batió las alas, levantando la tierra y el aire, emprendiendo el vuelo hacia las montañas, seguido por Nashla.

Alfrigg siguió con la mirada el vuelo de los dragones hasta que solo fueron un diminuto punto en el cielo. – Jamás… había visto a Midzhar tan…

―Enojado. – terminó la reina Ninfa. – Leia…

La hechicera les ignoró, su atención ahora en el sacerdote. – Oren, no aceptaré el compromiso. Midzhar tiene razón en algo: los druidas y hechiceros no pueden unirse. No pueden obligarme a una _Divina Unión_.

―Y como he dicho: hay una manera de realizarse la unión. – Sonrió el druida. Esa sonrisa estaba irritando a Leia, pero mantuvo la calma. – Pero, antes… – De un bolsillo de su túnica, tras su armadura, sacó una caja cuadrada, tallada en delicada madera negra. – Quiero que aceptes esto de mí, por favor. – Se la tendió. Leia la cogió, abrió, y tuvo que ahogar un grito de sorpresa.

Era un collar de fino oro blanco. La tranca era una elaborada U con un espiral en la punta izquierda y una terminación en punto en la derecha; los eslabones entrelazados delicadamente unos con otros hasta llegar al adorno del centro se conectaba con los enlaces gracias a una pieza de plata con las mismas terminaciones en espiral, una a cada lado y, en el centro, una hermosa piedra de rubí con corte en gota que era sostenido por un elaborado diseño de rombo uniéndose al resto del collar por un intrincado boceto de espirales con terminaciones de puntos, o simplemente, al descubierto en púas.

Leia no cabía en su estupor. El collar era tan hermoso, nunca había visto algo igual antes, ni siquiera en las joyas que poseía su madre, excepto el anillo. Estaba, literalmente, sin habla.

―Yo… esto… – Miró directamente a los ojos grises de Oren. – no puedo aceptarlo. – Cerró la tapa y la tendió al druida.

―Claro que sí, y lo harás. – Él la empujó de nuevo hacia Leia, sin tomarlo. – Te pertenece ahora… Leia, quiero que pienses bien en esta unión. Si hay forma de que procreemos un heredero… confía en mí. – Ahora, cogió la mano que no sostenía la caja, y le besó el dorso. – Piénsalo, y dame tu respuesta. Lo esperaré con ansias… como he dicho anteriormente… no tienes a nadie más con quien desposarte.

**~•~~•~**

De un fuerte golpe seco, Midzhar aterrizó en las tierras Nigruscias. El primer árbol que se topó en su camino fue cruelmente arrancado de la tierra con su cola, seguido por otro macizo, y otro, y otro, todos arrancados sin piedad con un gruñido fieroso.

― ¡Midzhar, acabarás con la floresta de la tierra! – regañó Nashla, horrorizada.

― ¡Al diablo con la maldita floresta! ¡No puedo creer que Leia le haya salvado el pellejo a ese ingrato sacerdote! Le hubiese arrancado el pescuezo de un solo golpe si no me hubieran detenido ella y tú.

― ¡Por eso es que lo hicimos! ¡Le hubieras matado si no te detenía!

―¡ES EXACTAMENTE LO QUE QUERÍA HACER, MALDICIÓN! – Un enorme tsunami se creó en la orilla de la laguna que estaba en la tierra debido a la magia que emanó del rugido del dragón. Alcanzó una considerable altura que hizo retroceder a Nashla, pero la gran ola tomó dirección contraria ellos. Conforme se alejaba, perdía fuerzas, hasta bajar de intensidad y dejar el agua estremecida.

―Midzhar… – murmuró cohibida Nashla, temerosa de acercarse a su hermano. Porque lo eran, ambos eran hermanos, sin importar que los diferenciara el color de las escamas. – Midzhar, no es… normal estos arranques de furia en ti… y menos por Leia… ¿por qué?

― ¿No te has dado cuenta? – Con la cola, apartó un árbol caído, dejando las marcas en el tronco. – ¿Cómo es posible, Nashla? Tú, que dices conocerme bastante bien, ¿y me estás preguntando qué es lo que me ocurre?

Los ojos de Nashla lo observaron analíticos, intentando ver, comprender, saber cuál era el motivo ante tal despliegue de ira, ante ese comportamiento.

Lo que notó le dejó la garganta seca.

―Midzhar… – Susurró, casi inaudiblemente.

― ¿Ahora lo has visto? – Dijo él, sarcástico.

― ¿No estarás hablando en serio, verdad? – Los ojos de Nashla miraban a su hermano con pánico e incredulidad. – ¡Midzhar, es una humana!

― ¿Y qué importancia tiene? – El dragón negro bramó las palabras con brusquedad, tajante. – Me he imprimado de ella. Deseo a Leia, y será mía cueste lo que cueste.

― ¡No puedes! – Midzhar empezó a caminar, lejos de ella. Nashla le siguió. – Midzhar, date cuenta. No puedes estar con ella. Aun soy joven, pero sé que una unión entre Leia y tu está prohibido, no sé exactamente por qué. Ella es una humana, y tú un dragón, las diferencias entre ambos es demasiado grande, Midzhar, por favor. No sabes qué consecuencias podrías traerle a Leia si sigues con esta absurda idea. ¿Me estás escuchando?

―Parloteas demasiado. – Dijo indiferente. Estaban frente a su cueva ahora, a un par de metros de altura. – No me importa lo que digas, Nashla, Leia es mía; es mi joya y punto. – Alzó el vuelo, y entró en la cueva. Al hacerlo, una barrera se levantó, evitando la entrada de alguien más.

― ¡Midzhar! – Nashla sabía que gritaba en vano, puesto que la barrera evitaba los sonidos del exterior al interior. Con la cola, en un movimiento frustrado, golpeó el suelo, haciendo que la tierra se alzase. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer para convencerlo de que, el haberse imprimado de Leia, estaba realmente mal?

**~•~~•~**

Un estofado de cordero con hervido de acelgas y champiñones, y como postre, _barvaroise_ de frutillas; era el menú favorito de Leia, eso lo sabía perfectamente. Monika odiaba las acelgas y el cordero, pero… tenía una razón bastante importante para cocinarle el plato favorito a su hermana.

Había servido una porción del estofado y el hervido en un plato, colocado cuidadosamente los cubiertos, servido el vino de mora preferido de Leia. La mesa estaba impecable, hermosa, e incluso había añadido un ramo de flores silvestres como adorno. Se había esforzado bastante en preparar la mesa, ya que si quería obtener algo, tenía que impresionar a Leia, obtenerlo como sea. _Parecía_, le decía una voz interior, _que estuvieras preparando aquello para tu esposo_.

"Con mucha seguridad, en un futuro cercano haga algo parecido para él", pensó Monika, sonrojándose, sintiendo un agradable sentimiento dentro de ella. Había charlado por varias horas con Erik, enterándose de quien era; habían salvado al Duque de Norwich, quien se hallaba pasando una temporada en su casa de verano allí en Newcastle, alejado de Londres. Erik era muy simpático, amable, caballeroso y todo lo que Monika deseaba en un hombre. Cada tema lo abordaba con soltura, inteligencia, astucia, y sus debates siempre la mantenían viva e interesada. Adoraba oír su voz, ronca y firme, ver sus oscuros ojos; estaba completamente maravillada de él. No quería que se marchase del castillo.

Y ahí era donde recaía todo su esfuerzo en la cena para Leia.

―Monika… ¿qué es todo esto?

La joven se volteó, topándose con la figura de Leia.

A pesar de sus 26 años, Leia, o Christine en la intimidad, conservaba una belleza inigualable. Los ojos, azules, en ocasiones adquirían un tono turquesa por la sangre mágica de Merlín. El cabello largo, ondulado y castaño, siempre lo llevaba suelto. Leia no era de las que respetaban la norma de solo mostrar el cabello suelto en la intimidad de la alcoba. El rostro anguloso, de facciones firmes y elegantes, mostraban una tenacidad, responsabilidad y a la vez, amabilidad que la hacían ser respetada donde iba. Vestía, en aquel momento, un vestido de corte imperio, al estilo medieval escocés. De terciopelo verde, y largas mangas que casi alcanzan el suelo, con bordes trenzados rojo vino-tinto en el escote y mangas, al igual que en la capucha del vestido, que era amarrado por una serie de cordones simulando el corsé en la parte de atrás. Terminando el vestido, un cinturón lumbar, de estilo medieval igual, en oro con un diseño de hoja rojo vino. A todo, Leia lo acompañaba con unos botines marrones; Leia solía usar mucho ese estilo de vestidos, medievales, debido a su sangre de hechicera. En la época de Merlín, ese estilo era el impuesto de moda, por lo que era común que las hechiceras que hubiese en la línea descendiente lo usasen. No solían llevar corsés tan ajustados, y era mucho más cómodo para moverse por Silmoonwind. Además, el tono verde esmeralda hacia que sus ojos brillasen más, y quedaba bastante bien con su cabello oscuro y su piel blanca.

―Hermana, no creí que volvieras tarde hoy. – Dijo Monika al volverse.

Leia suspiró.

Luego de haber hablado con Oren, aceptando a regañadientes el collar –que aun llevaba en la mano en ese momento– fue al Consejo junto a Alfrigg y el sacerdote. Ealhdun decidió quedarse con la reina Tylwyth, pero antes de Leia marcharse, el duende le había dado una cesta repleta de su fruta favorita, _El Fruto de las 4 Estaciones_, y que llevaba en la otra mano. Habia charlado varias horas con Abriarix, Otottis y Hreidmar sobre una posible unión entre Oren y ella.

Las palabras del Maestro aun resonaban en su mente…

**Flashback**

Sentados en el Salón de Reuniones, una sala rectangular en donde en medio estaba una mesa con 5 sillas dispuestas para el Maestro y los 4 sacerdotes, frente a una tribuna donde se situaban los 25 druidas restantes y comenzaban un debate y toma de decisiones, que podía durar horas. La sala era oscura; las paredes en marrón con delicados detalles celtas en dorado que brillaban por la luz, el piso de madera y tres arañas de cristal y velas interminables en el techo. En la pared enfrente de la entrada, estaba una estatua en mármol y piedra gris que alcanzaba el techo de Merlín, imponente y con la espada del Rey Arturo, Excalibur, empuñada por él, puesta frente suyo.

Leia se hallaba frente a la mesa del Consejo, enfrentando solo a Abriarix, Otottis y Hreidmar (un hombre de cabello cano, corto, ojos morados y barba larga, vestido con una túnica negra con bordes dorados. Era el tío de Kheelan). Oren se había ido a descansar.

―Lo que me molesta… –Había dicho ella. – es que tomasen la decisión sin consultarme.

―Leia, escucha… – Abriarix sonaba consolador. – no está decidido, ¿entendido? Ha sido propuesto, y solo si tú aceptas, será un hecho. Solo debes pensarlo.

―Si existiese algún otro pretendiente, un posible prometido, la idea de unirte a Oren se cancelaría. Pero solo si lo hubiese. – Dijo ahora Otottis.

Leia bajó la cabeza. No lo había. Por un momento le apareció la imagen de dos negruzcos ojos en su mente, pero los desechó. Era imposible siquiera enamorarse de aquel desconocido en tan poco tiempo, ya que tenía que ser un amor fuerte y verdadero. Además, siendo realistas, seguramente aquel extraño tenía una familia y existía la posibilidad de que incluso no estuviese interesado en Leia en el sentido de unir su vida a ella hasta que la muerte les separasen.

Abriarix observó la expresión entristecida de la joven. – Leia… Christine…– Allí ella alzó el rostro, sorprendida. Hacía mucho que el Maestro la llamaba por su nombre original. – puede que el mundo parezca volverse en tu contra, pero quizás te está diciendo que en alguna parte de tu vida, posiblemente más cerca de lo que creas, se encuentra la persona indicada para ti. – Se alzó de hombros. – Es posible que… solo debas fijarte, mucho más de lo que sueles hacer, a tu alrededor.

**Fin Flashback**

"¿Acaso… debo intentarlo con aquel extraño?", caviló Leia. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que Monika le hacía señas para captar su atención. – Monika…

―Leia, últimamente estas muy perdida en tus pensamientos, ¿lo has notado?

La mayor sonrió con ironía. – Pues, desde hace días, no creo notar nada de lo que pasa alrededor de mí.

― ¿Hay malas noticias en la tierra mágica? – Ella no solía decir 'Silmoonwind', ya que le parecía un nombre muy raro y fácil de olvidar. Tan despistada era.

―Nada de lo que debas preocuparte. – Dejó la cesta a un lado de la silla de la cabecera, y la caja con el collar en la mesa. Tomó asiento, colocó la servilleta en su regazo y miró el platillo que le aguardaba. Su estomago rugió de hambre. – Mmh. Esto se ve delicioso. ¿Qué estamos celebrando hoy? Nunca sueles preparar mi comida especial por nada. – Dijo, mirándola con picardía.

Monika se sonrojó. – Es que… quiero pedirte algo… algo muy grande.

― ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es? – Fue a tomar la copa con el vino mientras hablaba, dándole un trago pequeño y observando el suave color rojizo.

―Quiero que él se quede. Erik.

La mano de Leia tembló y luego quedó inmóvil. Los ojos abiertos como platos, y sintió la garganta secársele, al igual que la boca, sin importar que había tomado un sorbo del vino. Lentamente, giró la cabeza para ver a Monika.

― ¿Qué… qué es lo que has dicho?

―Quiero que Erik se quede con nosotras. – Monika creía que el comportamiento reciente de Leia era por lo que estaba pidiendo. Deseó que Leia no se impusiera a que el hombre se quedase en el castillo.

―Su nombre… ¿es…Erik? – "Di que no, di que no es el que espero oír".

Monika respiró con cierto alivio. – Sí, le pregunté su nombre hoy mientras le daba de comer. Se llama Erik Dabney, y es el Duque de Norwich.

La copa que sostenía Leia resbaló de su mano, cayó con estruendo en la mesa, manchándola con el líquido, y rodó hasta caer al suelo y hacerse añicos. El sonido del cristal partirse no la despertó de su shock. No lo podía creer.

"Está aquí."

Erik se hallaba bajo el mismo techo que ella; aquel que en el pasado había sido el primer hombre que se interesó en Leia, quiso cortejarla, y ella escapó al saber que no creía en la magia.

Erik Dabney había vuelto a su vida.

***~Continuará.~***

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:**_Descubriendo Magias Ocultas_

Abriarix miró a Midzhar con pesar. – Midzhar, debes saber que Leia puede morir si tiene relación con un dragón. El flujo seminal de un dragón es toxico para el cuerpo humano… Entiendo que te hayas imprimado de Leia, pero… solo te digo que su relación no puede dirigirse a ese nivel que deseas. Leia debe unir su alma a un hombre humano. Es lo correcto.

―Me niego a ello. – reclamó el dragón negro, tercamente. – No me importa lo que digas, Abriarix, Leia me pertenece y no dejaré que sea de alguien más.


End file.
